Endlich geschafft
by lav265
Summary: Voldemort wurde besiegt und der 17-jährige Harry Potter hat jetzt endlich Zeit das 7. Schuljahr auf der Hogwartsschule zu besuchen, dort lernt er Ron und vorallem Hermine kennen
1. Chapter 1

**Endlich geschafft**

1. Kapitel

"Hermine, bist du jetzt langsam mal fertig, bitte? Wir müssen doch sonst nicht so lange auf dich warten." Ron stand vor der Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals und machte einen leicht genervten Eindruck.

" Ja, der Herr. Ich bin ja gleich fertig. Musst doch nicht direkt so meckern wenn ich einmal 2 Minuten länger brauche als du", lachend kam Hermine die Wendeltreppe runter gelaufen und gab ihrem Freund einen kurzen Kuss.

" Kommst du jetzt bitte? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit zum Frühstücken", sie zog ihren Freund durch das Portrait loch und sie gingen zusammen mit Rons Schwester Ginny und Neville Longbottom in die Große Halle, um deren Hunger zu stillen.

Es war ein schöner Samstagmorgen im Herbst. Die Decke der Halle spiegelte die leicht trübe Atmosphäre von draußen wieder, doch trotzallem wirkte jeder einzelne Schüler und sogar die Lehrer fröhlich.

Die vier setzten sich an den großen Tisch der Gryffindors und bedienten sich an den leckeren Speisen, die die Hauselfen in der Küche zubereitet hatten.

Hermines morgendliches Ritual war das Lesen des Tagesproheten.

" Hermine, ist irgendwas passiert, oder warum guckst du so?" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Von erstaunt, zu geschockt und dann aber doch wieder glücklich.

" Leute, schaut euch das an, ich glaube es nicht! Ich habe diesen Artikel jetzt schon zum sechsten Mal gelesen und ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben!"

Sie drehte die Zeitung um, damit alle drei den Artikel lesen konnten.

**_Voldemort ist Tot_**

**_Nach all den Jahren ist es endlich soweit_**

_London. Gestern Abend fand ein großes Spektakel im Krankenhaus St. Mungo statt._

_Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, kämpfte mit seinem Patenonkel, den Jahre lang gesuchten, aber dennoch unschuldigen Sirius Black gegen den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte._

_Der selbsternannte Lord wurde gestern gegen 22 Uhr durch den Todesfluch des Harry Potters getötet. Durch einen Zufallstreffer erfuhren die beiden Helden den Standort des Lordes, den Keller des Krankenhauses, der seit Jahren unbenutzt war. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg dorthin, mit einem ausgefeilten Plan und brachten den Magier zur Strecke. Seine Anhänger die sogenannten Todesser stellten sich nach dem Tod des Herren den Auroren und wurden in das neu aufgebaute Gefängnis Askaban gebracht._

_' Es war ein Wunder, dass Voldemort uns nicht erwartet hat. Normalerweise hätte er etwas ahnen müssen, aber da hatten wir wohl einen Schutzengel!' erklärte uns der 17-jährige Potter. Er machte einen sehr müden, aber frohen Eindruck während des Interviews. Experten gehen davon aus, dass James und Lily Potter den beiden bei der Vernichtung als "Schutzengel" zur Seite standen. Die Eltern von Harry Potter und die Freunde von Sirius Black wurden nach der Geburt des Sohnes von Voldemort ermordet. Wir sagen Danke an unsere Helden._

Die drei Jugendlichen waren sprachlos. Und selbst die gesamte Große Halle schien im selben Augenblick den Artikel gelesen zu haben. Es vergingen Stille Minuten in der Halle, man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können. Doch wie auf Kommando sprang jeder Schüler unabhängig von andren auf und führten Freudenschreie und Tänze auf. Keiner brauchte mehr Angst um seine Familie oder Freunde zu haben.

"Liebe Schüler, wie ich sehe haben sie den Artikel zum Thema Voldemort gelesen und sind genauso begeistert wie ich! Aus dem Grund habe ich beschlossen, heute Abend ein schönes Fest zu feiern im Ehren zu unserem neuen Mitschüler, dem spätestens jetzt jedem bekannt sein sollte. Harry Potter wird dieses Jahr diese Schule besuchen und sein letztes Jahr hier absolvieren. Wir hoffen ihr nehmt ihn gut in euren Kreis auf!" Dumbledore stand vor der riesen Menge, mit einem strahlen im Gesicht, das man schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Die Menge jubelte und machte sich nach dem Essen auf, um für den Abend Sachen zu erledigen.

Hermine umarmte ihren festen Freund aus Freude stürmisch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, dieser schien jedoch nicht begeistert von ihrer Annäherung.

Ihre Beziehung ging jetzt schon 1 Jahr, aber er wusste zurzeit nicht was er wollte. Oder vor allem wen er wollte. Hermine jedoch war glücklich bisher mit Ron, doch sie wusste nichts von seinen Zweifel.

" Ist alles okay mit dir, Schatz", fragte Hermine Ron. Dieser zwang sich ein Lächeln auf und nickte: " Klaro, heut Abend erstmal schön Party und dann ne Berühmtheit auf der Schule, was wünscht man sich mehr?"

Sie kannte ihren Freund gut, und wusste das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, beschloss aber, jetzt besser nicht mit ihm zu reden.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrem Freund und ging zusammen mit Ginny nach Hogsmeade um zumindest ein paar vernünftige Klamotten für den Abend zu kaufen. Den Nachmittag ließen sie mit einem heißen Kakao ausklingen und gingen danach wieder Richtung Schloss um sich für den Abend fertig zu machen.

So saßen die beiden zusammen mit Neville also kurz vor 20 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Ron, der wie immer länger brauchte als die anderen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

"Roooon, hastes jetzt bald mal?! Du bist jetzt schon ne halbe Stunde zu spät. Und du meckerst, wenn ich mal 2 Minuten später komme", das Szenario vom morgen hatte sich wiederholt, nur das diesmal statt Ron, Hermine rief.

Keuchend kam Ron 2 Minuten später die Treppe runter gestolpert und versuchte seine Freunde mit einem Lächeln aufzuheitern.

"Ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden was ich anziehen soll. Und nach jedem neuen T-Shirt wechseln sahen meine Haare wieder schrecklich aus, tut mir ja leid."

" Dafür, Brüderchen, siehst du aber auch nicht viel besser aus jetzt." Ginny schien amüsiert von dem Anblick ihres Bruders.

Dieser hatte sich ein rotes T-Shirt angezogen, jedoch in aller Hektik völlig verkehrt herum.

Das T-Shirt war nach außen gekehrt und gleichzeitig mit dem Schild nach vorne.

Die drei Freunde kriegten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein und erst dann verstand Ronald Weasley was mit ihm los war.

" Ja was denn? Ihr seid doch nur neidisch. In Paris trägt man das zurzeit so", grinste er und zog sich das T-Shirt langsam aus. Was er jedoch nicht mitbekam, war der Blick Lavender am anderen Ende des Raumes, die von dem Anblick des nackten Oberkörpers von Ron wohl nicht genug bekam.

Fertig angezogen gingen Hermine Hand in Hand mit Ron, Ginny und Neville Richtung Große Halle. Von weitem hörte man schon laute Musik, die durch die Fluren hallte.

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat der junge Harry Potter seine neue Schule und war begeistert von dem wundervollen Schloss. Er stand nun in einer riesen Eingangshalle und staunte nicht schlecht. Dann erweckten 4 junge Leute die gerade die Treppe runterkamen seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Zwei von ihnen vielen ihm sofort in die Augen, ' das werden bestimmt zwei Weasleys sein', dachte er, 'exakt die gleichen roten Haare wie ihr Vater'. Arthur Weasley kannte er schon ein paar Jahre. Mit ihm und seiner Frau Molly, Tonks, Remus und Sirius hat er viel über Voldemort rausgefunden. Neben den zwei rothaarigen ging ein anderer junger Mann, mit braunen Haaren und einer leicht rundlichen Figur. Auf der anderen Seite, neben dem Jungen der Weasleys ging ein hübsches Mädchen, mit braunen Locken und einer Figur mit dem sich ein Mädchen nur glücklich schätzen könnte - und deren Freund auch. Von ihr konnte er die Augen nicht lassen, ein so wunderschönes Mädchen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Je näher die vier kamen, desto länger hielt Harry den Blick auf das Mädchen und desto schneller wurde sein Herzschlag.

'Bestimmt nur die Aufregung wegen der neuen Schule und weil ich ja noch kaum einen kenne', beruhigte er sich selber und schloss kurz die Augen.

Die vier waren nun hinter einer großen Tür verschwunden, in der wohl die große Feier stattfindet.

Um 21 Uhr wurde er von dem Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore erwartet, den er jedoch auch schon Jahre lang kannte. Er würde ihn in eines der Häuser einteilen und ihm helfen sich ein bisschen zu integrieren.

Da es schon kurz vor 21 Uhr war, ging Harry durch die große Tür und was er da sah, erstaunte ihn mehr, als das was er schon gesehen hatte.

Die Decke spiegelte das Wetter draußen wieder, überall schwebten Kerzen, Girlanden hingen in der Luft und sprühten ab und zu kleine Funken, welches die Atmosphäre in dem Raum freundlich und einladend wirken lässt. Am anderen Ende des Raumes sah er den Schulleiter sitzen, der ihm zuwinkte und Harry versuchte sich einen Weg durch die Schülermenge zu bahnen.

Vereinzelt erkannten ihn einige und fingen an auf ihn zu zeigen und Freunde auf den "Star" aufmerksam zu machen.

Harry war dies gewohnt, so gehts ihm jedesmal wenn er auf einer Magischen Straße ist und selbst auf Straßen wo hauptsächlich Muggel rumlaufen wird er erkannt. Also machte es ihm nichts mehr aus.

Am Lehrerpult angekommen begrüßte er den Professor mit einer Umarmung, die für manche Schüler erschreckend wirkte.

Wer umarmt auch schon freiwillig einen Lehrer? Und dann auch noch einen Schulleiter?

Aber es war Harry Potter, er durfte das. So klangen zumindest die Witze die über ihn in der ganzen Halle gemacht wurden.

Der Schulleiter wand sich nach der Begrüßung von Harry ab und drehte sich seinen Schülern zu.

" Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, heißt uns unseren neuen Mitschüler willkommen. So wie das hier bei jedem Schüler gemacht wurde, wird das bei dir nun auch gemacht. Jeder Schüler bekommt bei der Einweihung den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, welcher uns offenbart in welches Haus du gehörst. Ich denke die Häuser brauch ich dir jetzt nicht mehr aufzählen, die sollten dir eigentlich bekannt sein", grinste Dumbledore und zeigte Harry wo er sich hinsetzten sollte.

Der 17-jährige setzte sich auf einen viel zu kleinen Hocker, der ja auch eigentlich für 1. klässler bestimmt war und ließ sich einen alten, dreckigen Hut aufsetzten.

'Harry Potter also. Du hast deinen Mut bewiesen als du gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft hast. Und wie du sicher weißt steht Mut für Gryffindor. Mhh... ich denke dorthin solltest du auch gehen', sagte der Sprechende Hut zu ihm. "GRYFFINDOR", brüllte der Hut nun auch laut, damit die ganze Schule ihn verstand.

Die linke Seite der Schülerschar brüllte vor Begeisterung, sie hatten nun den Harry Potter bei sich im Haus.

"Harry, ich habe mich extra um einen Paten für dich bemüht, damit du dich hier schnell zurechtfindest und auch gut klar kommst. Ronald Weasley heißt er, seine Eltern kennst du ja schon. Er müsste auch jeden Augenblick kommen!" Dumbledore schaute suchend durch die Menge und der rote Haarschopf war schnell gefunden. Dieser machte sich gerade auf den Weg nach vorne um seinen Schützling abzuholen.

"Hey, ich bin Ron W..." " ...Weasley, ich weiß. Ich kenn deine Eltern. Schön dich kennenzulernen", und als ob sie sich schon Jahre kennen würden gaben sie sich die Hand, so wie das Jugendliche heutzutage so machen.

Nun wurde erst einmal das riesen Essen serviert, am Rand der Halle standen mehrere vereinzelte Gruppentische an dem 6 Leute Platz nehmen konnten. Ron ging mit zusammen mit Harry Richtung Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna, einer Freundin von Ginny, die sich schon an einem Tisch breit gemacht hatten.

" So Harry, das sind Luna, Neville, Ginny meine Schwester und meine Freundin Hermine", er zeigte nacheinander auf die 4 Freunde, die ihn nacheinander mit einer Handbewegung oder einem Lächeln begrüßten.

'Hermine also, schöner Name und vor allem schönes Lächeln', Harry grinste in sich hinein und konnte noch einmal den Blick nicht von ihr lassen, bis er von dem rothaarigen Jungen gefragt wurde ob sie sich am Buffet was zu essen holen sollten.

Rasch gab Ron seiner Freundin einen Kuss und verschwand dann in der Menge, 'sie war mit Ron zusammen? ' Leicht enttäuscht folgte er ihm und tat sich vom Essen auf den Teller. ' Die beiden passen doch gar nicht zusammen. Zumindest so rein äußerlich erstmal nicht, ich kenn die beiden ja noch gar nicht.' Harry machte sich Gedanken zu den beiden, ob er wollte oder nicht.

" Meine Eltern haben mir schon viel von dir erzählt, Harry. Sie meinten, wir würden uns gut verstehen. Und ich denke auch, dass sie damit nicht so Unrecht hatten, oder?" Ron zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

" Ja kann gut sein", lachte Harry und die beiden gingen zurück zu ihrem Tisch, wo die anderen schon fleißig am Essen waren.

" Und Harry, wie war das so als ihr da gegen den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gekämpft hat?" Ginny war ziemlich neugierig und fragte meistens an den unpassendsten Momenten.

"Öhm...ja, also wie soll das gewesen sein. Anstrengend, und so halt." Die erwartungsvollen Gesichter Ginnys, Nevilles, Lunas und Rons lockerten sich, sie hatten eigentlich auf eine große Geschichte gehofft, die Harry aber nicht bereit war zu erzählen.

Die einzige die das nicht so zu interessieren schien war Hermine, was einerseits positiv aber auch negativ bei ihm ankam.

" Wir müssen doch jetzt nicht über so ein Thema reden. Das verdirbt uns doch nur die ganze Stimmung", lächelte Hermine, " Ron, lass uns tanzen." Wiederwillig und murrend stand Ron auf und ging mit seiner Freundin zur Tanzfläche.

' Wäre Hermine meine Freundin, ich würde drum bitten das sie mit mir tanzt.' Dachte Harry und beobachtete die beiden mit einem leicht neidischen Blick.

Kurz darauf verschwanden Ginny und Neville ebenfalls auf der Tanzfläche, so dass nur noch Luna und Harry am Tisch saßen.

" Die beiden sind nicht glücklich. Zumindest Ron nicht, ich glaube... er verarscht Hermine nur", Lunas Stimme wurde am Ende des Satzes immer leiser.

" Meinst du? Ich kenn sie ja noch nicht. Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Harry rutschte auf einen anderen Stuhl um Luna besser zu verstehen.

"Naja, ich weiß nicht, erzähl das bitte niemandem. Ich weiß nur nicht wem ich das erzählen soll und du kennst beide noch nicht, bist aus dem Grund dann vielleicht objektiver. In letzter Zeit sehe ich Ron immer mit einer Klassenkameradin in einem Klassenzimmer verschwinden, wenn Hermine das nicht mitbekommt. Und ich denke, naja.. das Ron Hermine betrügt.

Sie hat mir auch letztens anvertraut, dass er ihren Kuss zum Beispiel gar nicht mehr erwidert und sowas. Ich mach mir richtig Sorgen um sie."

"Ohje. Ich mein, ich weiß grad echt nicht was ich darauf antworten soll."

" Musst du auch nicht, aber guck dir grad mal Ron an. Normal hat der eigene Freund doch nur Augen für seine eigene Freundin oder? Aber er glotzt die ganze Zeit nur Lavender aufm Arsch," stellte Luna fest und als Harry sich umdrehte stellte er fest, dass sie recht hatte.

Er kannte keinen hier noch nicht gut. Mit Hermine hatte er noch kein Wort gewechselt, aber urplötzlich trat eine Wut in ihm auf. Er wäre am liebsten zu Ron gegangen und hätte ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Wie konnte man einem Mädchen so wehtun? Und wenn man dafür einen Grund hätte, warum hält man sowas geheim und erzählt das nicht der Freundin, der man doch alles anvertrauen kann?


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Lachend kam Hermine wieder zum Tisch gelaufen.

Hinter ihr her trottete Ron, seine Augen immer noch auf Lavender gerichtet.

"Ich brauch jetzt unbedingt was zu trinken", sie griff sich ihr Glas und trank einen großen Schluck. Als sie das Glas abstellte trafen ihre Augen auf die Harrys. ' Bei seinen Augen wird mir schon fast schwindelig", sie konnte nur schwierig ihre Augen von ihm lassen. Sie war schon von Anfang an fasziniert von ihm gewesen. Auch schon als sie ihn gesehen hatte, als sie eben die Treppe runtergegangen waren.

"Ich bin mal eben auf Toilette, okay Mine?" Ron gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss und verschwand hinter der großen Tür Richtung Eingangshalle.

Kurz darauf folgte Lavender ihm unauffällig, nicht ohne zuvor leicht abfällig Hermine zu betrachten.

Nervös wechselten Luna und Harry ihren Blick. Sie dachten beide gerade das gleiche, hofften aber das es nur ein blöder Zufall war, dass die beiden gleichzeitig verschwinden.

Hermine schien davon gar nichts mitbekommen zu haben, sie war fasziniert von der Dekoration die die Hauselfen geschaffen hatten. Sie mochte dieses ruhige und auch romantische, was die Kerzen und Lichterketten mitsichbrachten.

Als Luna von einem anderen zum tanzen aufgefordert wurde, fühlte Harry sich verpflichtet mit Hermine zu reden, bevor sie feststellen konnte das Ron schon mindestens 10 Minuten auf Toilette war.

"Und, kannst du mir irgendwas Wichtiges über die Schule erzählen?" Fing Harry ein Gespräch an, dies stellte sich als richtiges Thema für sie heraus, sie konnte ihm jede Einzelheiten darüber berichten. Bei jedem anderen der ihm das erzählen würde, würde er sich nach einer gewissen Zeit langweilen, doch ihr konnte er die ganze Zeit zuhören. So hatte er wenigstens einen guten Grund sie die ganze Zeit anzuschauen.

Er entdeckte immer wieder neue, schöne Einzelheiten die ihm an ihr gefielen. Nicht nur das Äußere gefiel ihm, sie hatte einen tollen Charakter. Mit ihr konnte er lachen, er fühlte sich von der ersten Minute an zu ihr hingezogen, er fühlte sich einfach wohl.

Sie unterhielten sich nun schon eine halbe Stunde, als Hermine auffiel das Ron immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Sorge machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit, " Hey, willst du noch eine Runde tanzen?" Das sorgevolle Gesicht verwandelte sich in erstaunen, " Ja, gerne doch", grinste sie " ich kenn das gar nicht, dass mich ein Junge zum Tanzen auffordert, sonst musste ich das immer machen."

Die beiden gingen Richtung Tanzfläche und fingen an zu Tanzen. Harry gefiel es mit ihr zu tanzen und sie selber fand es auch schön, dachte sie.

Während des Tanzens berührten die beiden sich öfter mal zufällig, welches den beiden ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch bereitete. Man sah ihnen förmlich an, dass sie sich wohl fühlten.

"Hermine, sollen wir was rausgehen?" Ron war nach einer weiteren halben Stunde wieder in der Halle erschienen. Und ob mans glaubt oder nicht, Lavender auch.

"Ja gerne!" Hermine strahlte ihren Freund an und drehte sich danach kurz zu Harry um, " danke fürs Tanzen." Während sie dies sagte, berührte sie Harry kurz am Arm, was ihm Gänsehaut brachte.' Hoffentlich sagt er ihr draußen was wirklich Sache ist. Hermine hat es nicht verdient von ihm so behandelt zu werden", dachte Harry während die beiden Hand in Hand aus der Halle gingen. ' Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die jetzt machen wenn er ihr das nicht sagt.' Er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte. Er war gerade mal 3 Stunden hier im Schloss und machte sich schon soviele Gedanken.

Ron führte Hermine in den Raum der Wünsche. Erwünscht hatte sich Ron ein gemütliches Zimmer mit einem großen Bett nur für die beiden. Überall lagen Rosenblätter und Kerzen wurden aufgestellt.

"Ron? Was ist los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so romantisch?"

"Ich bin das immer, da hast du mich wohl verwechselt", grinste er seine Freundin an und zog sie Richtung Bett.

Er fing an sie zu küssen, doch er hatte diese Grobe Art, die Hermine nicht mochte. Sie wollte zärtliche Berührungen spüren und nicht dieses grobe.

Ron drückte sie aufs Bett runter und statt sie liebevoll zu streicheln handhabte er alles in 5 Minuten ab. Noch nicht einmal richtig ausgezogen hatten sie sich.

'Was ist mit Ron nur los? Am Anfang war er gar nicht so,' traurig schaute sie sich ihren Freund an, der nach dieser kurzen Zeit schon eingeschlafen war.

Traurig schlief auch sie nach langer Zeit in Gedanken ein.

Am morgen war sie früher wach als ihr Freund und beschloss aufzustehen und vielleicht draußen einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

Es war ein schöner Herbstmorgen, mit blauem Himmel aber doch recht kühl. Die Blätter waren schon rot gefärbt und lösten sich von den Bäumen, als sie draußen Richtung See ging.

Am Ufer saß ein Junge, den sie aber von weitem nicht erkennen konnte.

Bei näherem herankommen wurde ihr erst klar, dass es ihr neuer Klassenkamerad Harry Potter war.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schaute wie er, über den See. Dies machte sie auch sehr gerne, meistens wenn sie nachdenken musste.

"Guten Morgen Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?"

Erst jetzt hatte er sie bemerkt, so tief war er in Gedanken versunken.

'Verschlafen sieht sie ja noch besser aus', dachte sich Harry.

" Oh, Morgen. Ja, doch eigentlich schon. Ist nur ungewohnt so ein paar schnarchende Leute im Zimmer zu haben", Neville und Seamus seine Zimmergenossen hatten die Angewohnheit zu Schnarchen, im Kanon.

"Ja, kenn ich. Ich höre das sogar manchmal bis in den Mädchenschlafsaal", ein ehrliches Lachen war zu hören, ehrlich lachen, tat sie schon lange nicht mehr stellte sie selber fest.

" Ihr beide wart gestern aber noch lange weg, oder?" Fragte Harry, bereute diese Frage aber sogleich wieder. Es interessierte ihn gar nicht was sie gemacht hatten, oder eigentlich interessierte es ihn schon...nur hatte er Angst was er dabei er fühlen würde.

Er verstand sich selber nicht mehr, er war gerade einen Tag in der Schule und hatte diese Gefühle. Dieser Gedanke schwebte ihm schon die ganze Nacht im Kopf herum.

"Ja schon... er wollte mir nur kurz was zeigen, dann sind wir auch ins Bett gegangen", erklärte sie ihm, in der Hoffnung er fragt nicht weiter nach.

"Sollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?" Sie schaute tief in seine blauen Augen und hoffte innerlich das er ja sagen würde. ' Ob er zärtlich zu mir wäre?'

"Ja gerne", seine bisher trübe Miene verwandelte sich in eine fröhliche, aber dennoch in Gedanken versunkene Miene.

' Worüber er sich wohl Gedanken macht? Über mich vielleicht? Nein wohl eher nicht... Hermine, wieso interessiert es dich was er denkt, du hast Ron, mach dir über ihn doch nicht die ganze Zeit solche Gedanken.'

Ja, selbst in der Nacht als sie mit Ron geschlafen hatte, dachte sie über Harry nach. 'Ist das auch sowas wie ein Betrug?' Hermine fühlte sich schon bei den Gedanken unwohl.

Nachdem ausgiebigen Spaziergang gingen die beiden zusammen zum Frühstück und trafen auf die anderen.

Harry fiel auf, wie nah sich Lavender an Ron gesetzt hatte und dies fiel wohl auch Hermine auf, da sie keinen fröhlichen Eindruck machte.

Ron begrüßte die beiden und rückte ein Stück von Lavender weg.

"Du warst heute morgen früh weg, war irgendwas?" flüsterte Ron Hermine ins Ohr.

"Nein, alles soweit in Ordnung", sagte sie in normaler Lautstärke und lächelte Harry dabei an.

Die beiden hatten sich bei ihrem Spaziergang ziemlich gut unterhalten, sie fühlte sich in seiner Umgebung sehr wohl. Vielleicht sogar wohler als bei ihrem Freund... doch diesen Gedanken warf sie direkt weg. 'Ist ja alles Quatsch', dachte sie und nahm sich einen Pfannkuchen, zur gleichen Zeit wie Harry sodass sich ihre Hände berührten und beide ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürten. Eine leichte röte machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit, ' hoffentlich hat das keiner gesehen', hoffte sie.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Hermine damit im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und in ihrem Buch zu lesen, während Ron zusammen mit Harry auf das Quidditschfeld ging, wo die Gryffindors gerade Training hatte. Ronald war der Hüter der Mannschaft und außerdem in diesem Schuljahr zum Kapitän ernannt worden.

An diesem Tag viel der Sucher wegen Krankheit aus, sodass Harry widerwillig einspringen musste. " Accio Besen", lautete sein Zauberspruch und ein Besen der neusten Marke flog aus dem Gryffindorturm auf Harry zu.

Das Spiel konnte beginnen und verlief gut. Es verlief sogar so gut, dass sich die Mannschaft überlegte ihn in manchen Spielen einzusetzen.

Da der jetzige Spieler des Öfteren schon erwähnt hatte, dass er ja eigentlich aussteigen möchte.

Nach dem Spiel, zogen sich die Spieler in ihrer Kabine um und gingen vereinzelt hoch Richtung Schloss um duschen zu gehen.

Als sich Harry Richtung Schloss aufmachte, sah er hinter der Kabine der Spieler kurz eine blonde Haarpracht verschwinden.

' Wer das wohl ist?' fragte er sich selber.

Unauffällig schlich er zurück zu der Hütte und schaute durch einen kleinen Türschlitz.

Ron saß in Unterwäsche auf einer Bank und auf ihm saß mit dem Gesicht zu Ron selber ein blondes Mädchen. Die beiden schienen sich unbeobachtet zu fühlen und fingen an wild herumzuknutschen.

'Das ist wohl Lavender. Hatte Luna doch recht mit ihrer Vermutung. Dieses Schwein!'

Am liebsten wäre er rein gestürmt und hätte Ron mal so richtig seine Meinung gegeigt. Aber das wollte er Hermine auch nicht antun.

Diese war übrigens gerade auf den Weg runter zu der Umkleide der Gryffindors. Als Harry sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss machen wollte, sah er schon von weitem ihr Stahlendes Lachen.

'Oh, nein. Nicht jetzt', flehte Harry zu sich selber.

"Hallo Harry, ich habs schon gehört. Der 'neue Sucher' was? Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sie nahm ihn in die Arme und lächelte ihn an.

" Hast du Ron gesehen? Ich such ihn schon ne ganze Weile."

"Ähm, ja... aber er hat grade keine Zeit. Er muss noch was mit einem von den Lehrern sprechen und da wollte er nicht bei gestört werden. Er hat mir aber gesagt, dass er direkt danach hochkommt. Sollen wir denn schon mal zusammen gehen? Ich mein.. zum Schloss hoch?"

Fragend schaute sie abwechselnd von der Tür, hinter dem Ron wild mit Lavender knutschte, zu Harry, entschied sich dann aber, zusammen mit ihm zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Erleichtert atmete der neue Sucher auf. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermine das sieht was in dem Raum vor sich lief. Er wollte sie nicht traurig und verletzt sehen. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen schmiss sich Harry auf die Couch, er wusste gar nicht das sie so bequem war.

„Na, liegst du gut?" Hermine stand mit einem Buch in der Hand vor ihm und machte Anstalten sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Die ist wenigstens bequemer als mein Bett bei meinen Verwandten", er setzte sich auf, damit sie sich neben ihn setzten konnte.

„ Wie, dass Bett bei deinen Verwandten war nicht bequem? Die Couch find ich gar nicht mal so gemütlich", interessiert schaute sie ihm in die Augen und sie spürte ein warmes Bauchkribbeln in der Magengegend.

„Ach, naja..ich habe die ersten Jahre bei meinen Verwandten gelebt. Und die haben mich nicht unbedingt wie ihr eigenes Kind behandelt. Eher wie so einen fremden, oder Sklaven."

„Was?" Hermine schien schockiert, wie konnte man ein kleines Kind behandeln, welches in frühen Jahren schon so ein schlimmes Schicksal erleiden musste.

„Ja… aber das ist ein blödes Thema. Ich muss da grad nicht so unbedingt drüber reden, wenn das in Ordnung ist für dich." Er schaute auf den Boden und scharrte mit den Füßen. Bei dem Thema war ihm immer sehr unwohl. Doch ihr konnte er bisher mehr erzählen als bei anderen, zu ihr hatte er vertrauen.

Nun öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Ron kam herein. Er setzte sich neben Hermine und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Von der Seite konnte Harry sehen, Ron einen Knutschfleck am Hals hatte. Das war garantiert die Blonde von eben gewesen.

'Wenn Ron nicht aufpasst sieht Hermine den Fleck', Harry konnte die Sache schon langsam nicht mehr sehen.

So hinterlistig kann doch keiner sein.

Früh genug, bevor sie ihn genau betrachten konnte, stand er auf, flüsterte seiner Freundin was ins Ohr, woraufhin sie anfing zu kichern und verschwand dann unter der Dusche.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

Ron selber schien der Knutschfleck nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Nach dem Duschen schmiss er sich wieder neben Hermine auf die Couch und fing an mit Harry zu reden, der gerade dabei war einen Brief an seinen Patenonkel Sirius zu schreiben.

"Ron, hast du eigentlich schon... was ist das denn??" Hermine hatte den Knutschfleck entdeckt. Für sie fühlte es sich an als hätte ihr Herz ausgesetzt zu schlagen.

'Hat er mich betrogen?' ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

"Ron, WAS IST DAS?" sie funkelte ihn böse an.

"Was ist denn?" Er war ganz perplex, er wusste nicht was denn los war.

"Du hast da einen riesigen Knutschfleck. Kannst du mir das mal erklären?" Hermine war aufgesprungen, die Bücher die sie in ihrem Schoss liegen hatten, lagen nun verstreut auf dem Boden.

" Ein..einen Knutschfleck? Wie kommt der denn dahin?" Der Schuldige tat so, als wüsste er von nichts.

"Ah..ähm...j..ja also ich glaub... klar also a..als ich eben wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum geg..gegangen bin ich nen paar Slysterins beg..begegnet. Ja und die ne? Jaa also... die haben mich verzaubert, genau. Aber ich wusste nicht was die an mir gezaubert haben, d..dann war das wohl der Knutschfleck. Ich hab nichts gemacht Mine, Schatz. Beruhig dich wieder." Vorsichtig linste er zu Lavender herüber, diese konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ein Zauberspruch sagst du also? Dann kannst du mir doch bestimmt auch sagen wer dich verzaubert hat?" Ihr liefen die Tränen quer durch ihr Gesicht. Harry wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte sie in seine Arme genommen, bisher hatte er sich dezent zurückgehalten. Wütend war er trotzdem.

"Hermine, vergiss es. Ich habe die Slytherins doch schon Krankenflügelreif gezaubert. Die sahen aus, ich sags dir", log er fleißig weiter. Sein Gesicht lief genauso rot an wie seine Haare waren.

"... man Ron. Das soll ich dir glauben?" schluchzte sie. Harry war hinter ihr aufgestanden und funkelte den rothaarigen böse an. Er überlegte ob er seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legen sollte, damit sie sich nicht so allein gelassen fühlt, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben.

"JA HERMINE, Mensch... ich liebe dich doch!" Dabei schaute er jedoch nicht Hermine, sondern das blonde Mädchen am anderen Ende des Raumes an.

Leider hatte Hermine das nicht gesehen und viel ihm trotz Missvertrauen nochmal in die Arme.

Harry senkte den Kopf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es machte ihn traurig und versetzte ihm einen großen Stich an der Stelle wo sein Herz zu finden war.

Am späten Nachmittag beschloss Harry seinen Freund Hagrid zu besuchen, durch ihn hatte er vor Jahren erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Er zog sich seinen Umhang drüber, da es draußen schon ziemlich frisch geworden war und klopfte an die riesige Tür der Hütte des Wildhüters.

"Harry! Schon das du mich besuchen kommst." Hagrid setzte sein breitestes Lächeln auf und sein grinsen ist wirklich breit. Er ist schließlich ein Halbriese.

Aus Freude durch ihr Wiedersehen hob der Wildhüter den Jungen hoch und umarmte ihn.

"Ich hab dich vermisst, Hagrid." Auch Harry war froh ihn wiederzusehen.

Seit dem Tag als sie sich das erste Mal trafen sind die beiden sowas wie beste Freunde. Mit Hagrid konnte er über alles reden, sogar über die Ängste die er hatte vor dem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Hagrid war immer für ihn da.

Die beiden setzten sich an den riesen Tisch und auf die riesen Stühle.

Harry bekam eine der riesen Teetassen und unterhielten sich.

Ihm wurde viel über die einzelnen Lehrer und vereinzelten Schülern berichtet, über geheime Gänge die er nutzen konnte, jedoch kein Lehrer mitkriegen dürfte.

Dabei war Hagrid selber Lehrer an dieser Schule, er war Lehrer im Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, aber trotz allem locker drauf.

"Und wie sieht es aus mit Freunden? Hast du schon welche gefunden?"

" Ja schon. Vielleicht kennst du ja Hermine Granger? Mit ihr versteh ich mich ziemlich gut", bei dem Namen lief Harry rot an fuhr aber direkt fort:" Aber auch Ron und Ginny Weasley, aber die kennst du ja bestimmt. Ja die Leute halt so."

"Ah, Hermine... ja natürlich kenn ich sie. Super nettes Mädchen", grinste Hagrid, woraufhin Harrys Gesicht noch etwas an rote Farbe zunahm.

"Puah.. Harry, sie scheint dir ja mächtig zu gefallen", sein riesen Freund hatte ihn wohl durchschaut, aber er traute sich nicht es sich einzugestehen. Sie hat ja einen Freund.

"Ach quatsch, wie kommst du denn auf sowas? Sie ist halt nett, mehr nicht...", Harry spielte mit einem Stein auf dem Boden als er dies sagte, dieser war wohl grad etwas faszinierender.

"Mensch, Junge. Ich kenn dich jetzt schon Jahre lang, ich weiß langsam wie du tickst. Ist doch auch nicht schlimm, Hermine ist ein süßes Mädchen, da kann man schon mal schwach werden."

"Naja, bis auf die Tatsache das sie ja einen Freund hat", nuschelte Harry vor sich hin, in der Hoffnung das er nicht verstanden wurde.

"Ja, das ist ein Grund warum du sie nicht "mögen" darfst, aber kein Hindernis, dass weißt du aber oder?" Er schüttete Harry noch etwas Tee in die Tasse und reichte ihm ein paar Kekse.

"Ach was. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, mehr aber auch nicht. Und jetzt sag mir, wo ist Fang?" versuchte Harry abzulenken.

"Lenk nicht ab Junge, aber Fang ist draußen, hat es sich unter einem Baum bequem gemacht, der alte Schlawiner", er fing an zu grunzen.

" Wenn du wüsstest was der letztens wieder getrieben hat... ."

Nach dem ausführlichen Gespräch ging Harry wieder hoch ins Schloss, es war ziemlich kalt und auch schon später als er eigentlich bei Hagrid bleiben wollte. Aus dem Grund beschloss Harry direkt ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen war schließlich sein erster Schultag und dafür wollte er fit sein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry zusammen mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück und trafen sich dort mit Ginny und Neville.

Die beiden hatten sich wohl schwer verliebt, nach dem großen Fest am Samstag, denn sie hingen nur noch bei einander, was Ginnys Bruder aber nicht so gefiel.

Zusammen mit Ron ging er nach dem Frühstück Richtung Wahrsagen, während Hermine sich zu Alte Runen aufmachte.

Auf dem Weg zum Turm wo das Wahrsagen stattfand, wurden Harry viele Dinge über die Wahrsagenlehrein erzählt und das er sich keinen Kopf machen sollte, dass nicht jeder der aus ihrem Unterricht kommt so verwirrt ist wie sie selber.

Der erste Unterricht an diesem Tag lief gut, und selbst die Professorin Trelawney hat sich an diesem Tag wohl besser angestellt als sonst immer.

Nach dem Unterricht hatten sie Zaubertränke mit Professor Slughorn.

Sie trafen Hermine unten in den Kerkern und betraten so den Klassenraum.

Mit Neville gingen die drei an einen Tisch und der Professor erklärte seine Aufgabe. Vorher dachte Harry immer das Zaubertränke eher was Leichtes ist, was ist das auch schon, so ein paar Zutaten in einen Topf schütten, umrühren, fertig.

Aber er empfand es als schwierig die richtige Anzahl an Kräutern und Mitteln in einen Topf zu kippen und hatte am Ende der Stunde es sogar geschafft, dass der ganze Topf ein Brandloch enthielt.

Nachdem Unterricht verschwand Hermine in der Bibliothek, Ron mit Lavender wieder heimlich in einem Klassenzimmer und Harry mit Neville zusammen draußen am See.

Selbst Neville, die unsensibelste Person die Harry je gekannt hatte, war aufgefallen das in der Beziehung der beiden zurzeit einiges schief lief. Er erzählte Harry, dass er Ron schon darauf angesprochen hatte und gefragt hat was Sache war.

Ron hatte Neville anvertraut, was da zurzeit lief mit Lavender und kam sich dabei wohl richtig toll vor.

Als ob man stolz darauf sein sollte, was Ron Hermine antut.

Sie gingen wieder zusammen zum Schloss hoch und gingen zusammen zum Abendessen, wo die anderen schon auf die beiden gewartet hatten.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Die Woche verging schnell und Harry hatte sich schon gut eingelebt in seiner neuen Schule.

Am Wochenende hatten die Schüler der Schule die Möglichkeit Hogsmead zu besuchen und dort einzukaufen oder einfach nur zu bummeln.

Ron blieb an diesem Tag in der Schule, mit der Ausrede noch Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen.

Doch jedem der Freunde war klar das da etwas nicht dran stimmte. Ron und Hausaufgaben? Das würde ihn normal freiwillig nicht davon abhalten bei Zonkos, dem Scherzartikelladen oder im Honigtopf, dem Süßigkeitenladen einkaufen zu gehen.

Selbst Hermine erschien dies merkwürdig, dachte aber, dass selbst Ron mal einen Geistesblitz haben muss und sich aus dem Grund freiwillig dahin setzt.

Hermine, Ginny und Neville zeigten Harry das schöne Dorf und gingen fleißig einkaufen. Besonders Hermine hatte der Zauberutensilienladen Derwish und Banges wieder einmal angetan und versorgte sich dort mit vielen neuen Büchern.

Zum krönenden Abschluss besuchten die Freunde das Gasthaus, Die drei Besen und tranken dort gemütlich ein paar Gläser Butterbier.

" Ich bin jetzt schon wieder reif für die Ferien", lachte Neville und hob sein Glas an, damit er mit seinen Freunden anstoßen konnte.

" Ach Neville", grinste Hermine, " sei froh das Snape uns nicht mehr unterrichtet, DANN hättest du Grund dich auf die Ferien zu freuen. Also wenn du mich fragst..." sie wurde unterbrochen und Ginny und Neville sprachen synchron " ...dann ist die Schule das Beste was dir je passieren konnte, wir wissen es." Diesen Satz hörte man täglich von Hermine und zum Teil fand Harry hatte sie auch recht. Diese Schule ist wirklich das Beste was einem passieren konnte. Denn die Lehrer waren super und das Gebäude faszinierte ihn immer noch.

Als ihre Laune am Hochpunkt war, beschlossen sie zu gehen, nach dem Motto: Wenn es am schönsten ist soll man aufhören.

Lachend gingen die vier zurück zur Schule und in ihr Gemeinschaftsraum.

Doch Ron war nicht da, noch nicht einmal in der Bibliothek saß er.

Aus dem Grund machte sie sich alleine auf die Suche.

In der Großen Halle war er nicht und genauso wenig war er draußen auf den Ländereien. Keiner der Schüler hatte ihn gesehen.

Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen.  
'Wo steckt er bloß? Irgendwer muss ihn doch gesehen haben.' dachte sie sich und ging weiter durch die vielen verschiedenen Fluren der Schule.

Sie suchte jeden weiteren offenen Raum ab, sogar den Raum der Wünsche, aber nirgendwo war ihr Ron zu finden.

Kurz bevor sie ihre Suche aufgab hörte sie aus einem der Klassenräume, ein giggeln eines Mädchens und kurz darauf ein seufzendes " Roooon... das kitzelt", und darauf hin ein offenes Männerlachen.

Ein ihr sehr bekanntes Männerlachen. Ihr Herz schlug von einer Sekunde auf die andere schneller und das Adrenalin zeigte ihre Wirkung.

Langsam schlich sie auf die Tür zu, aus welcher die Geräusche kamen. Sie streckte langsam ihre Hand aus, zog sie aber direkt wieder weg.

' Was mach ich denn wenn es gar nicht mein Ron ist? Was mach ich denn wenn er es doch ist??' Sie beschloss umzudrehen und die Geräusche aus dem Raum zu ignorieren.

Ein weiteres kichern war zu hören. " Ronald Weasley... hör auf mich zu kitzeln."

'Ronald Weasley??' sie schluckte. ' Ich hoffe ich habe mich verhört... ich mach jetzt ganz langsam die Tür auf und weiß, dass ich mich verhört habe. Ganz ruhig Hermine. Er wird es schon nicht sein...', versuchte sie sich selber zu beruhigen. Sollte sie wirklich die Tür aufmachen?

Sie hatte Angst.

Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand Richtung Türgriff, hielt kurz inne und schloss die Augen.  
Dann atmete sie noch ein paar mal tief ein und wieder aus und öffnete dann langsam die Tür.

Von jetzt auf gleich zerbrach ihr Herz in tausend Stücke. Sich zu bewegen war für sie in dem Augenblick unmöglich, geschweige denn zu atmen.

Ron und Lavender lagen auf dem Boden, unter ihnen waren viele verschiedene Decken auf denen die beiden sich halbnackt rekelten.

Lavender hatte wohl ihr T-Shirt und ihren BH auf der anderen Seite des Raumes verloren, genauso wie Ron sein T-Shirt.

Ron lag halb auf dem halbnackten Körper des blonden Mädchens und war gerade dabei ihre Brüste zu massieren und sie am Hals zu küssen.

Lavender hatte ihren Kopf nach hinten geworfen und stöhnte auf vor Erregung die seine Berührungen bei ihr veranlassten.

"Roon... hör bloß nicht auf", flüsterte sie.

Hermine erwachte langsam aus ihrer Trance. Die beiden hatten sie nicht entdeckt und machten Munter weiter.

In ihr stieg eine höllische Wut auf. 'Daher ist also der Knutschfleck. Und darum packt er mich kaum noch richtig an.'

Sie bekam ein hochrotes Gesicht und hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

"An deiner Stelle Ronald würd ich wohl besser aufhören", selber hörte sie sich kaum reden, aber auf den Gesichtern der beide konnte man einen erschrockenen Blick erkennen.

"Hermine...", flüsterte Ron und stand so schnell er konnte von der Decke auf.

"... es ist nicht so wie du denkst."  
"Ach nein? Ist es nicht? Bist du ausversehen ausgerutscht, hast dann ausversehen dein T-Shirt und ihres zerrissen bist auf sie gefallen mit einen Hand an ihre Brust und mit dem Mund an ihren Hals? Ganz ausversehen? Ich bin zwar blind vor Liebe gewesen, aber so blind bin ich nicht", schrie sie ihren Freund an. Lavender hinter ihm war aufgestanden und hatte sich ihre Klamotten zum wieder anziehen geholt.

"Nein... ich... ich weiß doch auch nicht. Hemine, Schatz. Du musst mir verzeihen. Ich mach das nie mehr, versprochen."  
"Und das soll ich dir glauben?? Nein. Ich bin letztens schon drauf reingefallen. Da hätte ich schon Misstrauisch werden sollen. Allein als du eben meintest du würdest Hausaufgaben machen wollen. Als ob du Hausaufgaben machen würdest. Warum ist mir den nicht aufgefallen das du mich so verarschst. Was soll das? Was fällt dir ein alles kaputtzumachen??" Hermine war den Tränen nahe, wollte sie vor seinen Augen jedoch zurückhalten. Sie wollte stark sein.

"Mensch, das kann halt schon mal passieren. Ist doch nur ne kleine Affäre, mehr doch nicht. Das kommt echt in den besten Beziehungen vor."

"Wir hatten aber nicht die beste Beziehung, Ron."  
" Ja, wie.. wir hatten nicht? Wieso hatten?" Ron war außer sich, wieso machte seine Freundin wegen einer kleinen Knutscherei so einen riesen Aufwand?

" Ich rede in der Vergangenheit, ja. Es ist aus. Ich hasse es verletzt zu werden und das weißt du. Das habe ich dir vor unserer Beziehung erklärt und du hast mich verstanden. Ich habe dir erzählt das ich schon einmal so betrogen wurde und du hast geschworen mich nie so zu behandeln. Mich nie so zu verletzen und zu betrügen. Du kannst mich mal", brüllte sie und lief auf ihn zu.

Nun liefen ihr doch Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich habe gedacht, du wärst der Mann fürs Leben. Meine große Liebe und dann sowas, wie kannst du mir sowas antun??" Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich Richtung Tür um aus dem Raum zu verschwinden.

"Hermine, jetzt mach keinen Terz. Große Liebe, wovon träumst du denn? Sowas gibt es doch gar nicht... ich hatte eh schon länger vor mich von dir zu trennen. Du bist mir einfach zu träge, zu langweilig. Aber ich fand den Nervenkitzel zwischen Lavender und mir so cool, hab ich gedacht warte ich noch was mit dem Schluss machen."

Was war aus Ron geworden? Was hatte ihn so verändert? Hermine hatte ihn so nicht kennengelernt. Im Zug auf der Hinfahrt in ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte sie sich in den kleinen süßen Ron verliebt. Und er wohl auch in sie. Jahrelang sind sie umeinander herumgeschlichen, haben leichte Andeutungen gemacht, leichte Berührungen ausgetauscht und sich gut unterhalten. Sie hatten Spaß zusammen.

Sie sind dann letztes Jahr an Silvester zusammen gekommen. Hermine hatte bei der Familie Weasley gefeiert und an dem Abend sind die beiden sich das erste mal so richtig nahe gekommen.

Es hatte heftig zwischen den beiden geknistert und um Punkt zwölf Uhr war e dann zum ersten Kuss der beiden gekommen. Außerdem hatten sie ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht dort, es war das schönste was Hermine je passiert war. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Sie war einfach so glücklich wie noch nie. Sie hatte sich sogar vorgestellt wie das wäre Ron irgendwann einmal zu heiraten, Kinder zu bekommen und solang bis der Tot sie scheide mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er war das beste was ihr je passieren konnte, dachte sie. Aber jetzt?  
Alles war anders geworden, ohne erkennbaren Grund. Von heut auf morgen wurde er zum kleinen Macho, er schaute jedem Mädchen hinterher, ohne auch nur auf Hermine zu achten, diese hatte versucht die Blicke von ihm zu ignorieren. Sie dachte zu dem Zeitpunkt das das ja eigentlich jeder Junge macht. Aber dann stellte sie fest, dass sogar Draco Malfoy, ein Feind aus Slysterin mit seiner Freundin schon 3 Jahre glücklich zusammen ist und keinem anderen Mädchen hinterher guckte. Wenn er ein Mädchen anschaute, dann seins. Und Ron von dem sie dachte er wäre besser als so ein Slytherin behandelte sie falsch.

Ihre Wut verwandelte sich in Hass. Nach all den Jahren Liebe, wurde daraus purer Hass.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute in das lachende Gesicht ihres Ex-Freundes. Er lachte. Ihm war wohl alles egal.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zur Tür um... hielt jedoch inne, drehte sich langsam wieder zurück zu ihm und schlug ihm mit der ganzen Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte mit ihrer Faust ins Gesicht.

Seine Nase fing an zu bluten und er taumelte Rückwerts gegen eine der Tische.

"Was zum Teufel..." schrie er.

Doch Hermine war schon aus dem Raum verschwunden und ließ mit einem schwenk ihres Zauberstabes die Tür des Raumes zuknallen.

Von drinnen war nur noch ein schallendes Lachen zu hören.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6:

Nach diesem Vorfall gingen Ron und Lavender zusammen Hand-in-Hand in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich knutschend auf die Couch.

Nach dem Zwischenfall beschlossen die beiden ihre Beziehung nun öffentlich zu machen.

Als Harry die beiden so im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen sah, wusste er das irgendwas nicht stimmte. Niemals würden die beiden sich so öffentlich zeigen, wenn Ron doch eigentlich mit Hermine zusammen war.

"Öhm... Ron? Darf ich dich kurz stören?"

Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

"Ron, Hermine hat dich eben gesucht. Meinst du es ist angebracht jetzt mit ihr hier so rumzumachen?" Fragte Harry ihn mit leicht wütender Stimme. Am liebsten wäre er auf Ron zugesprungen hätte und ihm eigenhändig den Hals umgedreht.

"Was? Wer?" Ron erwachte aus seiner kleinen Knutscherei mit Lavender, die weiterhin nicht die Hände von ihm lassen konnte.

"Ach Hermine? Lass sie. Sie ist hier irgendwo im Schloss und heult wahrscheinlich. Hat mich eben mit Lavender erwischt und hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Die ist voll ausgerastet, Alter. Das glaubst du nicht. Und geschlagen hat sie mich auch noch, aber bei dem Babyschlag kann ich nur lachen."

Ron schien die Sache wohl äußerst lustig zu finden.

"Sag mal. Du tickst ja auch nicht mehr sauber oder?" Harry war außer sich vor Wut. Lange hatte er diese zurück gehalten. Doch nun kroch sie hervor und wollte dem Jungen eigentlich nur noch eine runter hauen.

"Ach doch. Ich glaub schon", lachte Ron. " Guck du sie dir doch erstmal richtig an, so eine langweilige und vor allem hässliche Gans. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich an ihr solange gefunden hab. Dafür hab ich ja jetzt sie" er drehte sich Lavender zu und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dass Harry schlecht wurde.

"Ich weiß ja nicht von wem du gerade redest, aber wenn du Lavender meintest stimmt das mit der hässlichen Gans", Harry konnte nicht verstehen was er da gesagt hat.

"Hey, hey. Mach mal halb lang hier. So redest du nicht von meiner Freundin", aus Wut zu der Aussage stand Ron auf und fing an ihm zu drohen.

"DU weißt gar nichts. Du bist grade mal eine Woche hier auf der Schule und mischst dich schon in die Angelegenheiten von uns ein. Was soll das? Nur weil du der Typ bist der Voldemort getötet hat, heißt das nicht das du hier der Große Macker bist, der tollste und beste. Du kennst die Situation zwischen Hermine und mir nicht. Halt dich einfach daraus, sonst erlebst du noch ein Wunder das selbst Merlin noch nicht gesehen hat."

"Lass Hermine einfach zufrieden. Sie hat dir nichts getan was gerechtfertigt was du ihr angetan hast oder antust." Mit den Worten drehte sich Harry um und ging Richtung Portraitloch.

"Ja renn doch zu 'deiner' Hermine. Wenn du unbedingt sowas an deiner Seite haben willst", von R0n war danach nur noch ein schallendes Lachen zu hören. Dann wand er sich wieder dem blonden Mädchen zu und küsste sie.

* * *

Harry lief die Gänge der Schule entlang, in der Hoffnung Hermine irgendwo sitzen zu sehen. Aber nirgendwo fand er sie. Sie war wie verschollen.

Erst kurz bevor er aufgeben wollte viel ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers ein, die ihm Dumbledore am Anfang des Jahres heimlich in die Hände gedrückt hatte.

Diese Karte zeigte jeden Schüler der sich im und um das Gebäude herum aufhielt. Dumbledore hatte sie ihm gegeben um sich in der Schule besser zurechtzufinden, jedoch wollte er das Versprechen, das niemand anderes außer Harry von dieser Karte erfährt.

So ging er also zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum in der Hoffnung, nicht von Ron erwischt zu werden, doch dieser war zu beschäftigt um auch nur ein bisschen aus seiner Umgebung mitzubekommen.

Harry holte aus seinem Koffer im Schlafsaal die Karte, sprach einen kurzen Satz den Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte und suchte den Namen der vermissten.

Diese befand sich wohl auf den Ländereien, stellte Harry fest, da hatte er total vergessen zu suchen.

Er ließ die Aufzeichnungen der Karte mit einem weiteren Spruch wieder verschwinden, damit niemand Fremde der die Karte ausversehen zu sehen bekommt nur als ein Stück Pergament ansieht.

Er verließ noch einmal unbemerkt den Gemeinschaftsraum und Richtung Eingangshalle. Dort fiel ihm ein, dass es draußen ziemlich kalt geworden war und beschwor mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruchs eine Decke, die entweder er sich umziehen würde, oder aber Hermine, falls sie fror.

Er lief die steinernen Treppen herunter und sah Hermine weit unten am See sitzen. An dem Platz, an dem sie Harry vor ein paar Tagen selber entdeckt hatte.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte ein kleines hilfloses Mädchen. Die Knie waren nah an ihren Körper gezogen und ihre Arme umschlungen diese. Ihr Kopf lag auf ihren Armen und ihr Blick klebte auf einem Fleck in der Mitte des Großen Sees.

Harry hatte Angst sie zu erschrecken indem er sie begrüßte oder sie berührte.

"Hey, setz dich ruhig neben mich", sprach sie in einem langsamen und leisen Ton. Sie hatte ihn also kommen hören.

Er folgte ihrer Aussage und setzte sich neben sie.

"Brauchst du eine Decke? Ich hab dir eine von oben mitgebracht."

"Wenn du die nicht selber brauchst...", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und zu seinem erschrecken immer trauriger.

Er legte ihr die Decke um die Schultern und sie gab ein leises seufzen von sich.

"Was ist den los?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, während er sie von der Seite anguckte.

Hermine hatte den Blick immer noch nicht vom Horizont losreißen können.  
"Ach das weißt du doch schon Harry. Das weiß doch bestimmt schon die ganze Schule", da hatte Hermine leider recht. Denn Harry hatte, als er auf der Suche nach Hermine war von vielen Schülern einzelne Wortfetzen auffangen können, die sich mit dieser Thematik befassten.

"Mh... ja das schon. Aber, naja.. ich hab halt gedacht, dass du jetzt vielleicht nicht allein sein willst, oder darüber reden willst."

"Harry... du hast für dein Alter eine richtig gute Menschenkenntnis, weißt du das?" Man konnte ein leichtes lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

Und endlich konnte sie ihren Blick auch von dem bestimmten Punkt losreißen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm und schaute ihm behutsam in die Augen.

Ihr Gesicht war leicht aufgequollen von den Tränen die sie wohl wegen diesem Mistkerl verbraucht hatte. Sein Herz zerbrach, er wollte sie nicht so sehen. Am liebsten würde er sie jetzt in die Arme nehmen, aber das konnte er nicht so einfach.

"Naja.. ich würde jetzt nicht Menschenkenntnis sagen", grinste Harry sie an, " ich hab zwar noch nie in so einer Situation gesteckt, aber ich kann mir vorstellen wie es wäre wenn... und ich würde mir das dann genau von meinen Freunden wünschen. Das sie mir zuhören und für mich da sind."

"Danke", dies war für eine gewisse Zeit das letzte was die beiden sich zu sagen hatten. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm das Schweigen für die erste Zeit das Beste war. Wenn sie mit ihm reden will, konnte sie das jederzeit machen. Sie legte ihren Kopf langsam auf seine Schulter und aus Reaktion daraus legte Harry seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

So saßen sie eine gewisse Zeit, bis Hermine von selber anfing zu reden und sich ihm öffnete.

" Weißt du... ich war mit Ron glücklich. Die Zeit mit ihm zusammen habe ich genossen wie noch nie etwas anderes. Man sagt ja immer man schwebe auf Wolke sieben und das habe ich wirklich getan, aber ich glaube ich hatte wohl eher eine rosarote Brille auf. Ich weiß noch wie ich früher immer mit Ginny über ihn geredet habe. Wie ich sie damit genervt habe, dass ich ihren Bruder ja so toll finde und so. Aber sie konnte das überhaupt nicht verstehen, Geschwister halt. Aber als wir dann zusammen kamen hat sie sich so für mich gefreut und wir haben immer gewitzelt das wir ja dann jetzt Schwägerinnen werden und sowas alles.

Und jetzt... jetzt ist Ron so drauf. Das hat mich eben so verletzt als ich die beiden da zusammen auf der Decke hab liegen sehen. Ich hätte den beiden am liebsten die schlimmsten Flüche die ich kenne an den Hals geworfen.

Vor allem habe ich ihm so vertraut. Weißt du. Ich habe ihm soviel Sachen von meinem Ex-Freund erzählt und ihm von meinen Ängsten berichtet noch einmal so verletzt zu werden. Und er hat mir geschworen mich niemals so zu verletzten."

"Darf ich fragen was da mit deinem Ex-Freund war?" fragte Harry so vorsichtig wie es nur ging.

"Ja, darfst du. Ich hab das bisher nicht sovielen erzählt und wenn dann nur Leuten den ich Vertraue. Ich hoffe ich habe recht damit, wenn ich dir vertrauen kann..."

"Ja natürlich kannst du mir vertrauen, ich bin nicht so wie Ron", unterbrach Harry sie.

"Mein Ex-Freund, Lukas hieß er. Ich war vor 2-3 Jahren ungefähr mit ihm in den Sommerferien zusammen, alles war super und irgendwann fing er an mich für jede Kleinigkeit anzumotzen. Auch wenn ich nur mal vergessen hatte ihn anzurufen oder sonst irgendwas. Dann als diese Phase des Motzens vorbei war, fing er an... er fing an mich zu schlagen. Erst waren es nur so kleine Kläpse auf den Arsch, die man auch als kleine 'Anmache' verstehen könnte, aber dann fing er an mich ohne Grund ins Gesicht zu schlagen, oder in meinen Bauch. Beispielsweise aus dem Grund dass ich einen anderen Jungen eine Sekunde zu lang angeschaut habe.

Aber zu guter letzt, habe ich ihn zusammen mit meiner ehemaligen besten Freundin und meinem ehemaligen besten Kumpel in flagranti in meinem Bett erwischt."

Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie hatte schon viel mitgemacht. Und alles in dieser kurzen Zeit.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er nahm sie nun fest in die Arme und sie fing an zu schluchzen. Vielleicht hatte sie genau das all die Jahre mit zurückgehalten. Sie weinte aus ganzem Herzen und er wollte alles tun, damit es ihr wieder besser ging.

So zusammen saßen sie eine lange Zeit.

Währenddessen war es stockdüster geworden und Harry fand das es an der Zeit war sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben. Es war schrecklich kalt und beide waren ziemlich durchgefroren als die beiden im warmen Raum ankamen.

Kein Schüler saß mehr auf der Couch oder an den Tischen, alle schienen zu Bett gegangen zu sein, sogar Ron und Lavender, nur bezweifelte er, dass jeder in sein eigenes gegangen war.

"Bleibst du noch was bei mir sitzt?" Fragte Hermine ihn und schaute ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und großen schönen braunen Augen an, denen Harry nicht widerstehen konnte.

Zusammen setzten die beiden sich auf eines der Sofas, vor ihnen im Kamin knisterte noch das Feuer, dass noch nicht ausgegangen war.

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf Harrys Schulter sinken, es tat ihr gut, dass er so für sie da war. So eine vertraute Nähe hatte sie noch nie gespürt, noch nicht einmal bei Ron, was sie sehr verwunderte.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch, sie brauchte einfach diese Nähe, die sie schon lange nicht mehr richtig gespürt hatte.

Harry hatte nichts dagegen, ihm war es ganz recht, denn für ihn war das ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Es verursachte in ihm ein ziemlich angenehmes Bauchkribbeln.

'Er ist ganz schön muskulös gebaut', dachte sich Hermine. Durch die ganzen Vorbereitungen auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte sich Harry gut ein paar Muskeln antrainiert, die man selbst durch einen relativ dicken Pullover, den er gerade anhatte, spüren konnte.

Zu wissen, dass man sich an der Seite eines starken Mannes befand beruhigte sie sehr. Als es für sie unbequem wurde, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss, fragte aber vorher vorsichtig, ob sie das überhaupt darf.

"Aber natürlich darfst du das. Wenn das einer darf, dann du", er sprach mit leiser Stimme zu ihr und sein Gesicht wurde danach zunehmend rot.

Hermine hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und schien langsam in der Traumwelt verschwunden zu sein.

Er strich ihr eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich bin immer für dich da", sprach er leise zu ihr und war kurz danach auch, zwar in unbequemer Position eingeschlafen.

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen als erste von den beiden.  
In der Nacht hatten sich die beiden wohl so gekramt, dass beide auf dem zu kleinen Sofa Platz gefunden haben.

Lächelnd stand sie auf und begutachtete Harry.

Ihr vielen die Haare auf, die kreuz und quer von seinem Kopf abstanden. Klar er hatte gerade geschlafen, sie wollte nicht wissen wie sie aussieht, aber sie wusste ja, dass seine Haare immer so waren.

Er hatte die Angewohnheit sie sich immer selber durcheinander zu bringen, meistens wenn er nachdachte.

Seine Blitzförmige Narbe an seiner Stirn war leicht rosa und seine runde Brille hing leicht schief auf seiner Nase.

Sie hatte ihm in der kurzen Zeit viel zu verdanken, es hatte ihr gestern Abend sehr geholfen mit ihm über alles zu reden.

Bei ihm hatte sie ein richtig gutes Gefühl, was vertrauen anging.

Bei dem was er bisher alles durchgemacht hatte, spielte Vertrauen bisher eine große Rolle. Es war wichtig für ihn und das wusste sie.

Die hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes hereindrangen weckten Harry und er sah wie Hermine ihn beobachtete. Diese jedoch drehte ihren Kopf schnell auf die andere Seite und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Gähnte Harry während er sich langsam aufsetzte und seine Brille richtete.

„Ja danke. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr", Harrys gähnen hatte sie angesteckt, den sie machte es ihm

nach.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7.

_Harry fand sich wieder auf einem kleinen Holzboot in der Mitte des Großen Sees zusammen mit Hermine. Die beiden hatten sich dem Schulaltag entzogen und wollten sich am anderen Ende des Ufers ein bequemes Eckchen suchen. Dort hatten sie vor ein gemütliches Feuer am Ufer zu machen, sich vielleicht etwas zu grillen und sich tief in der Nacht gemütlich in ihr mitgebrachtes Zelt zu legen und dort bis zum nächsten Tag durchzuschlafen._

_Während der Fahrt warfen sich die beiden ab und an ein paar schüchterne Blicke zu und lächelten sich dabei an._

_Während der Bootsfahrt verzichteten die beiden komplett auf Magie und brachten das Boot durch eigene Kraft zum Fahren. Zumindest ruderte nur Harry, er war ja der Gentleman._

_Sie fuhren noch eine Weile, bis sie schließlich ein gemütliches Stückchen gefunden hatten._

_Dort war ein kleiner Fleck mit Sand, ringsherum standen Bäume und im Hintergrund hörte man einen kleinen Wasserfall, der wohl im Hintergrund irgendwo zu finden war._

_Mit Hilfe von Zauberei legten sie das Boot am Ufer an und gingen zusammen auf die Suche nach Holz, um sich ihr Feuer anzuzünden._

_Später saßen sie gemeinsam davor hielten Marshmallos ins Feuer._

_Die karamellisierten Bonbons aßen die beiden danach genüsslich__._

_Während des gemütlichen Zusammensitzens sprachen sie nicht viel miteinander, denn ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Beide hatten Gefühle für den anderen, doch keiner der beiden traute sich den ersten und entscheidenden Schritt zu unternehmen._

_Je später es wurde, desto kühler wurde es auch und so entschied sich Harry neben seine Abgebetenen zu setzen und sie zu wärmen- wenigstens ein kleiner Schritt seinerseits._

_"Danke", lächelte sie ihn schüchtern an und rückte noch ein Stück näher an ihn ran. _

_Schlagartig wurde Harry warm, so nah war er ihr noch nie gewesen._

_Die beiden hatten sich nicht viel zu sagen, sie genossen einfach die Ruhe._

_Hermine ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und nach 5 Minuten war sie in einen sanften Schlaf gefallen._

_"Hermine, ich wollte dir noch was sagen. Na ich denk das kommt für dich jetzt etwas plötzlich, aber naja.. für mich bist du zurzeit das wundervollste was mir in letzter Zeit begegnet ist und...", Harry wurde von einem leichten Schnarchen unterbrochen. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie eingeschlafen war._

_Einerseits war er enttäuscht, dass er endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, andererseits war er sehr erleichtert, denn er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion._

_Mit einem leichten Lächeln hob er Hermine vorsichtig auf den Arm und trug sie in das Zelt._

_In dem Fall des Zeltes hatten die beiden wieder auf Magie verzichtet. Sie wollten genauso zelten wie das normale Muggel auch machen._

_Er legte sie vorsichtig auf die Matratze und deckte sie zu. Er schaute sie noch einen Augenblick an und wollte sich dann draußen noch eine Zeit lang hinsetzten und auf den See schauen._

_Jedoch hielt ihn die Hand Hermines auf. _

_"Bleibst du bei mir?" Fragte das schlaftrunkende Mädchen._

_"Ja, wenn du willst bleib ich."_

_Er zog sich sein T-Shirt aus damit er es bequemer hatte, legte sich neben sie auf die Matratze und sie gab ihm ein Stück von der Decke ab._

_Als es sich Harry bequem gemacht hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass Hermine ihn schon eine Weile anschaute. Sie beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung die er machte. Sie wünschte sich jede einzelne Hautpartie von ihm zu berühren, mit den einzelnen Fingern auf ihnen herumzutanzen._

_Die beiden schauten sich eine Zeit lang in die Augen, Harry strich Hermine eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht und kam ihr langsam näher. Auch Hermine kam ihm langsam näher und schloss ihre Augen, doch kurz vor der Berührung ihrer Lippen sagte sie:" Harry, aufwachen es ist Weihnachten."_

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen. 'Schade, alles nur ein Traum', dachte er traurig.

"Noch 5 Minuten", nuschelte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

"Neeein Harry, aufstehen", Hermine lachte und sprang auf Harrys Bett.

"Hast du was Schönes geträumt?"

"Ja, doch eigentlich schon", antwortete Harry immer noch schlaftrunken.

Ja, er hatte wirklich einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt. Nur leider wurde er zu früh unterbrochen.

Er lag in einem weichen Bett im Haus der Grangers. Hermine hatte ihn zu Weihnachten mit zu sich nach Hause genommen.

Seit dem Vorfall mit Ron war die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden gewachsen und Hermine hatte sich für dieses Jahr gewünscht, dass Harry mit ihr zusammen feiert.

Er setzte sich auf und schaute Hermine an.

"So ich lass dich dann mal alleine, aber komm gleich runter, es ist schließlich Weihnachten heute und ich will endlich die Geschenke aufmachen."  
Harry sah Hermine das erste mal seit langer Zeit wieder richtig lachen.

Als Hermine aus dem Raum verschwunden war, schwang sich Harry mit guter Laune aus dem Bett und zog sich einen Pullover und eine Jeanshose an.

Er ging aus dem Zimmer und lief die Treppe runter.

Im Wohnzimmer sah er Hermine und ihre Eltern mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf der Couch sitzen.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die Familie.

"Harry, schön das du wach bist", Jaqueline Granger stand auf und umarmte ihn herzlich, "Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Danke, euch auch."

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragte ihr Vater und lächelte ihn Freundlich an, als er ihm seine Hand hinhielt.

"Ja, danke. Das Bett ist aber auch bequem."

Er setzte sich auf das andere Sofa und schaute sich den großen geschmückten Baum an.

Theoretisch ist das sein erstes richtiges Weihnachtsfest, bei den Dursleys bei denen er die ersten Jahre gelebt hatte, erlebte er kein schönes Fest. Dudley, der Sohn der Dursleys bekam zu Weihnachten Geschenke im Wert von 2000 Euro und Harry selber, wenn überhaupt im Wert von 1 Euro. Er musste dort immer den Weihnachtsbraten kochen aber durfte nicht mitessen.

Dieses Jahr war geplant am Abend mit der gesamten Familie Granger essen zu gehen. Doch jetzt mussten erst einmal die Geschenke ausgepackt werden, denn Hermine war sehr hibbelig wenn es darum ging. Harry hatte Hermine zu Weihnachten eine Kette geschenkt. Er hatte gesehen wie Hermine diese Kette in Hogsmead gesehen hatte und sie ganz toll fand und da Harry ein Geschenk für sie gesucht hatte, fand er sie passend. Es war eine silberne Kette mit einem Seestern als Anhänger. Unter diesem Seestern hing noch ein weiterer und diese beiden wurden durch zwei Perlen zusammengehalten.

Hermine schenkte Harry eine Feder mit der er im Unterricht schreiben konnte, die Besonderheit der Feder lag darin, dass die Feder sich automatisch in einen goldenen Schnatz verwandelte, wenn nicht mehr damit geschrieben wurde.

Der Tag verging schneller als es Harry recht war. Ihm gefiel dieser ganze Wirbel um Weihnachten.

Am späten Nachmittag beschlossen Hermine und er einen Spaziergang zu machen. Da die Grangers einen Hund hatten, nahmen die beiden ihn mit und sie liefen durch das angrenzende Feld. Die Schneelandschaft war beeindruckend. Sie ließen den Hund von der Leine und dieser lief vor Freude bellend nach vorne und sprang durch die Gegend. Er liebte die Schneelandschaft genauso sehr, wie Harry Hermine liebte. Er hatte in letzter Zeit oft überlegt ihr es zu sagen, aber trauen konnte er sich immer noch nicht so wirklich.

Nach dem langen Spaziergang gingen die beiden zurück und machten sich für den Abend fertig.

Sie hatten um 20 Uhr in einem Restaurant eine Verabredung mit den Großeltern von Hermine. Aus dem Grund musste sich Harry in einen schicken Anzug schmeißen und er wartete gespannt im Wohnzimmer auf Hermines auftreten.

Und zu allem erwarten war Harry baff. Hermine kam mit einem 'kleinen Schwarzen' die Treppe runter gelaufen. Das Kleid war einfach, Schulterfrei und lag eng an ihrem Körper an. Ihre Rundungen kamen so richtig zum Vorschein und sein Bauchkribbeln vergrößerte sich.

Er sah sie das erste Mal mit hochhackigen Schuhen, die ihre Beine optisch verlängerten.

Harry konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen, so baff war er.

Um kurz vor 20 Uhr fuhren die vier zum Restaurant und trafen dort die Großeltern.

Diese waren sehr begeistert von Hermines Freund und zum Abschied sagten sie ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern das sie hofften ihn noch einmal oder vielleicht sogar noch ein paar Mal öfter wiederzusehen.

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen schnell, Hermine zeigte ihm ihre Stadt und ging mit ihm ins Kino oder einfach nur in einem Cafe einen Kaffee trinken. Die beiden verstanden sich von Tag zu Tag besser.

Hermine konnte, oder wollte auch nicht sagen wieso, aber sie konnte nur noch an ihn denken. Normalerweise dachte sie immer nur über die Schule nach und über Bücher die sie lesen wollte, nur in letzter Zeit drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur um Harry.

Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, sie war verliebt- frisch verliebt. In Harry Potter.

Aber eigentlich wollte sie das nicht, sie wollte erstmal keinem Jungen mehr so nah kommen wie Ron gekommen war.

Sie wollte nicht schon wieder so verletzt werden, auch wenn sie wusste das Harry so nicht ist. Er könnte das gar nicht, da er selber schon zu große Angst hatte verletzt zu werden.

Nach Silvester, den die beiden im kleinen Kreis, mit ca. 80 Leuten in den Haus der Grangers gefeiert hatten, trafen sie wieder im Schloss ein und genossen dort den letzten Ferientag zusammen mit Luna, Neville und Ginny.

Ginny war immer noch sauer auf Ron. Nachdem sie von allem Wind bekommen hatte, war sie sofort auf Hermines Seite. So hatte sie ihren Bruder nicht eingeschätzt, denn in der ersten Zeit, als die Beziehung zwischen den beiden noch frisch war, hatte Ron bei ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet, hatte ihm gesagt wie glücklich er ist und das er die richtige in Hermine gefunden hatte. Umso froher war sie, dass Hermine von Ron jetzt nichts mehr wissen wollte und sich viel mehr mit Harry beschäftigte.

Sie fand die beiden waren das perfekte Paar.

Nur sahen die beiden das wohl etwas anders.


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo, es tut mir Leid, dass ich schon solange nicht mehr weitergeschrieben habe. Ich hatte viel zu viel Stress mit der Schule und allem, werde mir aber jetzt wieder weiter die Mühe machen diese Geschichte zu Ende zu schreiben.

Diesmal wollte ich euch einfach nur mal zeigen, wie Harry vor dem 7. Schuljahr gelebt hat und sowas.

Diese Geschichte ist von mir nur erfunden, Namen und Idee und was noch alles dazu gehört, gehört der genialen J..

Liebe Grüße

Kapitel 8

_Die Vergangenheit_

„_Ding Dong", früh morgens wurde Harry aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es war drei Uhr morgens, als es über ihm anfing zu poltern, und jemand leise fluchend die Treppe runter stolperte._

„_Wer ist da?" Harrys Onkel Vernon schloss langsam und behutsam die Haustüre auf, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass seine restliche Familie wach wurde. _

_Da Harry Potter von Natur aus ein neugieriger Mensch war, öffnete er langsam die Türe zu seinem „Zimmer", oder eher gesagt Räumchen und linste durch einen Spalt. _

_Seit dem er in der Familie Dursley lebte, war seine einzige Rückzugsmöglichkeit der Raum unter der Treppe. Dieser spärlich eingerichtete Raum war selbst für den 11-jährigen zierlichen Jungen zu klein. Auf dem Boden lag eine Matratze und das war es eigentlich auch schon. Obwohl die Dursleys nicht unbedingt arm waren überließen sie lieber ihrem richtigen Sohn Dudley zwei Zimmer, als eines an ihren Neffen, der mit einem Jahr in diese Familie hineingerutscht war. Angenommen hatten sie den kleinen Jungen nicht freiwillig, aber da sie ihr Ansehen behalten wollten zeigten sie so ihren Nachbarn und Freunden, wie viel Herz sie doch besitzen. Denn die Eltern des Neffen starben an einem Autounfall. So erzählten sie es zumindest. Aber Herz besaß die Familie nur außerhalb des Hauses, innerhalb musste Harry Potter schon mit jungen Jahren Schwerstarbeit leisten. Seine ganze Familie gab ihm den ganzen Tag über Aufgaben, die zu bewältigen waren. Erledigte er diese Dinge nicht, wurde ihm die restlichen Mahlzeiten des Tages gestrichen._

„_Ich möchte mit ihrem Neffen, Harry Potter sprechen. Mein Name ist Hagrid und es handelt sich um eine wichtige Angelegenheit", Harry konnte nur Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen, der verwunderlicher weise mindestens 3 Köpfe größer als sein Onkel war._

„ _Aber der Junge schläft, sie können ihn doch nicht aus der Traumwelt holen", die Stimme Vernons zitterte._

_Der Große Mann hob seinen rechten Arm, indem er einen Stock hielt. Jedoch war an dessen Spitze ein Licht, dass in Harrys Richtung strahlte._

„_Ist halb so wild, ich glaub der Junge ist schon wach", lachte der Große Namens Hagrid und drückte sich durch die Haustür an Vernon vorbei._

„_Harry Potter? Ich bin Hagrid dürfte ich einen Moment mit ihnen reden? Unter vier Augen?"_

_Ein Wort bekam der kleine Junge nicht heraus, aber er nickte und kroch langsam aus seinem Loch heraus.  
„Schön hast du es hier. Aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass Muggle große Räume zum Schlafen bevorzugen", sagte Hagrid als er einen Blick in das Kämmerchen warf und daraufhin dem Jungen in die Küche folgte._

„_Was haben Sie gesagt?" Doch Harry wurde unterbrochen, denn der Mann zeigte mit seinem Stock auf die Küchentür, die danach einfach so zuknallte und somit Vernon die Sicht auf die beiden beschwerte._

„ _Also Harry, Harry Potter. Groß bist du geworden. Und schon nervös?" Der Mann strahlte ihn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an. _

_An dem Mann war alles riesig, übermenschlich riesig. Er war so groß, wie kein anderer Mann, dem Harry je begegnet war._

„_Nervös? Warum soll ich nervös sein? Weil Sie da sind? Ja stimmt, das macht mich ein klein wenig nervös", stammelte der Junge und zappelte auf seinem Hocker hin und her. Der Große Mann hatte sich gar nicht erst gesetzt, wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst einen Hocker kaputtzumachen._

„_Na nervös natürlich, weil du jetzt endlich mit Zaubern anfangen kannst, hast du das schon vergessen?" Hagrid hob seine große Hand und wollte dem kleinen Jungen auf de Schulter klopfen, ließ es aber doch bleiben. _

„_Zaubern? Wie, was?" Harry hatte keine Ahnung wovon der Mann sprach und schaute ihm in die komischerweise doch vertrauten Augen. Hagrid kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wieso._

„_Na Zaubern, Junge", grinste Hagrid und zündete wie durch Zauberei mit seinem Stock eine Kerze auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an. Der kleine Junge erschrak und zuckte zurück, dann stand er auf und bewegte sich langsam weg von dem Mann. Er hatte Angst und fing an zu schwitzen und zu zittern. Das war alles so eigenartig, so merkwürdig. Zauberei gab es doch gar nicht._

„_Harry, was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"_

„_Wer sind Sie?" Harrys Stimme wurde immer höher._

„ _Hagrid, das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Und ich bin hier um dich abzuholen, Dumbledore hat vor Jahren mit deinen Verwandten, den Muggeln einen Pakt geschlossen, weißt du davon nicht?"_

„_Nein, ich weiß von gar nichts. Und was sind Muggel?" _

„_Du weißt von gar nichts? Du weißt nicht, dass du der berühmteste Junge in der Zauberwelt bist? Nicht, dass du der einzige bist, der den Todesfluch je überlebt hat?" Hagrid schaute den kleinen Jungen mit großen Augen an, dass konnte doch nicht sein. Dumbledore hatte doch mit seinen Verwandten geredet, Harry müsste über alles Bescheid wissen._

„_Nein, dass weiß ich nicht. Tut mir leid, vielleicht verwechseln sie mich ja?"_

„ _Es gibt nur einen einzigen Harry Potter auf der Welt der mit einer Blitzförmigen Narbe gekennzeichnet ist und das bist du. Na, aber ich denke du bist alt genug um jetzt zu erfahren, was Sache ist. Es gibt einen Zauberer, einen bösen Zauberer, der viele viele Menschen getötet hat. Darunter waren deine Eltern… sie wurden eines Abends von dem Zauberer überrascht und mit dem Todesfluch getötet. Deine Mutter hielt dich in ihren Armen als das passierte und komischerweise hast du überlebt. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts hat sich dafür eingesetzt, dass du zu deinen Verwandten kommst und Ihnen gesagt, sie sollen auf dich aufpassen und dir von deinem Schicksal als Zauberer erzählen. Nur taten diese Muggel, das sind die Menschen, ohne Zauberkräfte, nicht das was sie sollten", Hagrid schnaubte wütend, sodass die Kerze, die er vorher angezaubert hatte wieder ausging. _

„_Und letztendlich bin ich heute hier, um zusammen mit dir Zaubereiutensilien zu besorgen und dich danach in ein geheimes Versteck zu bringen, natürlich nur wenn du das auch möchtest._

_Dumbledore wollte dich eigentlich auf seine Schule bringen, nur ist dies aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht möglich. Wir müssen halt davon ausgehen, dass der böse Zauberer von dem ich dir erzählt habe, auf der Suche nach dir ist und dich… naja wie soll ich sagen…"_

„…_umbringen will", vollendete Harry den Satz._

_Das war also das Geheimnis, dass seine Verwandten all die Jahre gehütet hatten. Er wusste, dass irgendwas an seiner Geschichte faul war. Von wegen seine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall. Sie wurden getötet und er wusste nichts davon. Wut stieg in seinen Bauch. All die Jahre wurde er von seinen Verwandten schikaniert und angelogen. Natürlich würde er da dann mit in dieses geheime Versteck gehen, am liebsten würde er dort für immer bleiben._

„_Harry, wenn du lieber bei deinen Verwandten bleiben möchtest, kann ich das verstehen. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Nur wir wollen halt, dass du lernst, wie du dich richtig verteidigst. Vom Zaubereiministerium haben wir auch schon eine Zusage bekommen, dass du trotz deiner Minderjährigkeit auch außerhalb der Schule Zaubern kannst."_

„ _Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben. Ich bin bereit dazu zu lernen, wie man zaubert", Harry war sehr entschlossen, schließlich hatte er hier genug Zeit verplempert._

„_Aber dir ist klar, dass wir dich leider nicht in den Ferien zurück nach hier bringen können. Schlägst du einmal diesen Weg ein, gibt es leider keinen Weg mehr zurück. Aber dafür wirst du deinen Patenonkel kennenlernen. Er wohnt dann genauso wie du in diesem Versteck und wird dich bei allem Unterstützen. Aus gewissen Gründen durftest du ihn vorher leider noch nicht kennenlernen, sonst hättest du natürlich auch die Möglichkeit gehabt bei ihm zu leben. Ist das in Ordnung für dich", mitfühlend schaute Hagrid den jungen Harry Potter in die Augen, er wusste das der Junge viel Kraft besaß._

„ _Ja, Hagrid. Ich werde das machen. Ich habe soviel verpasst in meinem bisherigen Leben, ich möchte das jetzt alles aufholen."_

_Strahlend kam der große Mann auf Harry zu und nahm ihn mit seinen großen Pranken in die Arme und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Dabei verlor Harry den Boden unter den Füßen, da Hagrid so riesig war. Jedoch machte dies dem Jungen nichts aus. _

_6 Jahre Später_

_Langsam kämpften sich einige einsame Lichtstrahlen durch die Vorhänge des Schlafzimmers von Harry Potter. Er wohnte nun schon 3 Jahre in einem versteckten Reihenhaus am Grimauldplace Nr. 12, zusammen mit seinem Patenonkel Sirius Black._

_Sirius Black war der beste Freund von James Potter gewesen, Harrys Vater. Sirius war angeklagt, wegen Ermordung der Familie Potter und lebte daher in diesem Versteck._

_Durch gefälschte Beweismittel viel die Anklage auf ihn, obwohl er Unschuldig war._

_Jeder wusste, der im Grimauldplace ein und aus ging und Harry Zaubereiunterricht gab, dass Sirius nie einer Fliege etwas zur Leide tun könnte, da er ein wirklich Herzensguter Mensch war._

_  
Harry war froh, dass Hagrid ihn mit 11 Jahren aus der Familie Dursley rausgeholt hatte und ihn zu seinem Patenonkel brachte. Sirius war der Vaterersatz, den er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Und Harry war für Sirius der Sohn, den er nie hatte. _

_Die beiden waren vom ersten Augenblick an ein Herz und eine Seele. Sie waren froh, sich gefunden zu haben._

_Der nun junge Mann hatte in den ganzen Jahren vieles gelernt. Egal ob es Geschichte der Zauberei war, oder einfach nur wie man Duelliert. Dumbledore zeigte ihm wie man sich am besten Verteidigt, und Arthur Weasley, ein liebenswerter Mann mit roten Haaren, lehrte ihm die Geschichte dahinter._

_Seine Frau, Molly Weasley zeigte ihm, wie man praktische Zaubertränke mixte und wichtige Kräuter hegte und pflegte. Außerdem erzählte sie ihm währenddessen lustige Geschichten ihrer Kinder, die allesamt auch rote Haare hatten. _

_Remus Lupin, auch ein Freund der Familie Potter und außerdem ein Werwolf war erklärte ihm die Astronomie, während seine Frau Tonks, die die Fähigkeit besaß alles an sich ohne Zauberstab zu verändern, ihm Verwandlung Lehrte._

_Diese Menschen, standen allesamt hinter Harry Potter und Dumbledore. Sie wollten alle, Voldemort, den bösen Zauberer vernichten, um viele weitere Morde zu verhindern. _

_Vor Harrys Geburt machte eine Lehrerin von Hogwarts die Prophezeiung, das Harry der Auserwählte ist und er der einzige ist, der Voldemort töten kann. Aus dem Grund, trainierte der Junge jeden Tag fleißig um irgendwann, den Mann der seine Eltern tötete selber auch zu töten._

_Von Tag zu Tag wurde Harry immer besser, sodass er eines Tages selbst Dumbledore bei einem Duell besiegte. Und Dumbledore, war einer der mächtigsten Männer der Zauberwelt._

_Der Tag lief für Harry wie jeden Tag ab. Nach dem Aufstehen ging er in die Küche, in der Sirius schon am Tisch saß mit dem Tagespropheten in der Hand und seinen Paten mit einem gegrummelten „Morgen" begrüßte._

_Sirius war ein Morgenmuffel, am liebsten würde er den ganzen Tag im Bett liegenbleiben und schlafen. Aber auch er hatte einen strengen Tagesablauf, denn er sollte Harry an DEM Tag zur Seite stehen und unterstützen. Aus dem Grund sollte auch er fit sein und lieferte sich andauernd Duelle mit seinem Patensohn. Nach dem Frühstück stieg Harry unter die Dusche und wurde danach Unterrichtet._

_Nach dem Mittagessen besuchte sie meistens Dumbledore um Harry neue Informationen über Voldemort zu bringen, mit ihm den Schlachtplan durchzugehen und ihm nützliche, für den Kampf taugliche Zaubersprüche beizubringen._

_Dies dauerte meistens bis zum Abendessen, wobei Harry aber oftmals währenddessen einschlief._

_Dennoch gefiel ihm die ganze Arbeit. Er hatte Spaß am Zaubern._

_Doch an diesem Abend lief alles anders. Beim Essen trafen nach und nach alle auf, die Harry beim Kampf beistehen würden. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, keiner wagte sich was zu sagen. Was mit allen los war, wusste Harry nicht. _

„_Öhm… was ist los?" Nun traute sich Harry endlich was zu fragen. Alle guckten sich gegenseitig an, zu nervös etwas zu sagen._

„ _Harry…", Dumbledore stocherte mit seinem Zauberstab gedankenverloren in seinem Pudding herum als er dies sagte „… heute Abend ist es soweit. Aus einer sicheren Quelle haben wir erfahren, dass Voldemort sich heute Abend im Keller vom St. Mungo aufhalten wird. _

_Und… dann werden wir eingreifen."_

_Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das ging nun alles doch was schnell. Gestern noch, so kam es ihm vor, wurde er von Hagrid abgeholt und nach hier gebracht und jetzt soll er schon gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt kämpfen. _

„_Wir wissen, dass das für dich jetzt doch was unerwartet kommt. Aber wir wissen nicht, wann wir sonst noch einmal die Chance haben. Du weißt, wir stehen hinter dir. Und du weißt, dass Molly einen speziellen Zaubertrank für uns alle hat, der verhindert, dass unser Körper, falls wir von einem Todesfluch getroffen werden, ihn beim ersten Mal noch abwehren können. Wir haben den Plan tausendmal durchgesprochen. Es wird klappen. Mach dir keine Gedanken."_

„_Alles klar!" Mit diesem Satz stand Harry entschlossen vom Tisch auf, jetzt oder nie. _


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

„Hey Hermine, jetzt warte doch mal", schnaufend rannte ein Rotschopf dem Mädchen hinterher. „Man Hemine, bitte!" Der Tag hatte für Hermine eigentlich recht gut angefangen, doch seitdem ihr Ex-Freund sie schon gut zwanzig Minuten lang überallhin verfolgte, wurden ihre Nerven sehr stark strapaziert. Nun jedoch blieb sie entnervt stehen und rollte mit den Augen.

„Was willst du von mir Ronald?" Sie drehte sich um und schaute in ein von Anstrengung errötetes Gesicht. „Weißt du, dass du ziemlich schnell laufen kannst, wenn du genervt bist?" Keuchend ging Ron in die Knie. „ Und weißt du, dass du für einen Quidditschspieler ziemlich unsportlich bist? Und jetzt sag mir, was willst du?!" Hermine verkreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, während sie zu Ron runter schaute.

„Ach Hermine… ich, ich will mich bei dir eigentlich nur wegen allem entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass was ich wohl getan habe, ist nicht zu entschuldigen, aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich da nichts für… ."

„Natürlich kannst du da nichts für, du bist ja ein Mann, da darf sowas schon mal passieren", antwortete Hermine gereizt.

„Nein, nein. Du verstehst das falsch… es ist so. Ich war gestern Abend bei Slughorn, er hatte die Vermutung, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt. Er meinte, dass auf mir ein Fluch lag, der von Lavender stammt. So eine Art Liebesfluch, ich konnte also nur verrückt nach ihr sein, dass war gar nicht anders möglich", seine Stimme war zittrig, außerdem zappelte er und konnte sich nicht ruhig halten, so nervös war er.

„Ach Ronald, das soll ich dir glauben?" „ Natürlich sollst du mir das glauben. Du kannst auch Slughorn fragen, wenn du mir das nicht glaubst. Aber sowas denke ich mir nicht einfach aus, du weißt, ich liebe dich über alles… und das schon immer. Als ob ich von heut auf morgen umschwenken würde", Ron hatte Hermines Hand in seine genommen.

„ Bitte, verzeih mir noch einmal, gib mir bitte noch eine einzige Chance, ich werde sie nicht mehr vermasseln, ich schwöre es dir", langsam sammelten sich Tränen in Rons Augen, er meinte es wirklich ernst. „ Ron, ich…ich kann dir nicht einfach so verzeihen. Das was ich gesehen habe, hat mir mein Herz gebrochen", Hermine fiel es schwer so zu reagieren, sie sah das erste mal, dass Ron Gefühle zeigte, aus diesem Grund glaubte sie ihm die Geschichte, dennoch konnte sie sich nicht noch einmal darauf einlassen. „ Ich muss mir erst einmal mit meinen Gefühlen klar werden. Das kommt alles so plötzlich, dass musst du verstehen."

Unauffällig versuchte sich Ron die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu wischen. „ Ich habe nur eine Fliege im Auge", stammelte er, als eine Gruppe 3. Klässler an ihnen vorbeiging und den Rothaarigen anstarrten. „ Aber bitte, denk über alles nochmal nach, ja? Tu mir bitte den gefallen… und du weißt, ich werde um dich kämpfen, komme was wolle!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ron um und ließ die verdatterte Hermine alleine im alten Korridor stehen. Gedankenverloren ging sie weiter, wo sie vorher hinwollte wusste sie jetzt nicht mehr.

Irgendwann stand Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und setzte sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. Von dem Rummel in dem Raum bekam sie nichts mit, so weit war sie weg mit ihren Gedanken. Ein paar Tage vorher erst war sie mit Harry zusammen gewesen, mit ihm zusammen hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine schönen ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen, sein dunkles Haar, dass zu allen Seiten abstand. Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, bis ihr Ron begegnete, der sie so verwirrte.

Zur gleichen Zeit stolperte Harry durch das Portraitloch. Ihm wurden während der Ferien bei Hermine seine Gefühle immer bewusster. Dort erlebte er die schönste Zeit seines Lebens und das, obwohl er gedacht hatte das das Leben bei seinem Patenonkel nichts toppen könnte. Dennoch waren die Ferien bei Hermine etwas ganz anderes. Sie zeigte ihm ihre Heimat, ein kleines romantisches Dörfchen, während er ihr Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit offenbarte. Zusammen gingen die beiden die Weihnachtseinkäufe machen und schauten sie Abends zusammen Filme an. Von Tag zu Tag kamen sich die beiden immer ein Stück näher. Bis es fast sogar zu einem Kuss kam.

Eines Morgens, es war gerade mal 8 Uhr, stürmte Hermine in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Wie ein kleines Kind sprang sie auf sein Bett und weckte ihn.

„ Was gibt es denn Hermine?" Nuschelte Harry verschlafen. Er rieb sich kurz die Augen und stützte sich dann mit den Ellenbogen ab um sich Hermine genauer anzuschauen. Ihr Haare waren noch ungekämmt vom Schlafen und trotz der Müdigkeit strahlten ihre Augen wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Kurz darauf stand sie von seinem Bett auf und zog ihn hinterher Richtung Fenster.  
„Harry, es hat geschneit. Schau mal." Sie lächelte ihn an und schaute ihm in seine Augen, während er den Schnee betrachtete.

Hermine gefiel der Anblick, den Harry bot. Da er nur eine Boxershort an hatte war der Blick auf die trainierte Brust Harrys frei. Also hatte sich das Jahrelange Training sehr gelohnt, fand Hermine, zwang sich dann aber nach draußen zu gucken. Die Landschaft war atemberaubend. Ihr Blick fiel auf den riesigen Garten der Grangers und das Feld im Hintergrund. Während es wieder angefangen hat leicht zu Schneien entschieden die beiden sich einen Schneemann zu bauen.

Aus dem Grund zogen sich die beiden warme Klamotten an und liefen durch den bedeckten Garten. Das Bauen des Schneemannes bereitete ihnen großen Spaß. Nachdem Albus, so tauften sie den Schneemann, da er große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Schulleiter hatte, von Hermine noch einen Hut aufgesetzt bekommen hatte, wurde sie von einem Schneeball getroffen.

„Ey,.." rief sie, während sie sich bückte um selber einen Schneeball zu formen „.. es ist unfair jemanden ganz unerwartet mit Schnee zu bewerfen!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie ihren runden Ball und traf ihren Freund mitten ins Gesicht.

„Na warte, dass gibt Rache." Nun rannte Harry auf Hermine zu, er hatte vor ihr den kalten Schnee schön durch ihr Gesicht zu reiben. Doch wie der Zufall das so wollte, stolperte Harry über eine Baumwurzel, die durch den Schnee bedeckt war und fiel gegen Hermine und beide zusammen auf den Boden. Lachend rückte Harry, der Bäuchlings auf Hermine lag, ihre Mütze wieder zur recht, da diese bei dem Aufprall in ihr Gesicht gerutscht war.

Durch die Kälte waren ihre beide Gesichter errötet, sodass die Wärme die nun in beiden hoch stieg nicht auf ihren Gesichtern ablesbar war. Die beiden lächelten sich an und schauten sich tief in die Augen.

Zwischen den beiden war etwas, viel mehr als nur eine gute Freundschaft. Das wurde Harry und zum kleinen Teil auch Hermine in diesem Moment klar. Er fühlte sich, als ob die Zeit angehalten wurde so wunderschön war das Gefühl so nah bei ihr zu sein. Ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Langsam strich er ihr eine nasse Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Dann ruhte seine Hand weiter auf ihrer Wange und streichelte diese langsam mit seinem Daumen. Jetzt oder nie, dachte Harry und kam mit seinem Gesicht, ihrem immer näher. Hermine lächelte ihn an, als sie sah, war er vor hatte und war durchaus nicht abgeneigt.

„Hermine! Harry! Das Essen ist fertig!" Hermines Vater schloss mit schlechtem Gewissen wieder das Fenster aus dem er gerufen hatte, nachdem er die beiden auf dem Boden liegend gefunden hatte.

Schuldbewusst sprangen die beiden Jugendlichen auf, mieden ihre Blicke und gingen zurück ins Haus. Äußerlich taten beide so, als wäre nichts geschehen, jedoch innerlich dachten beide noch jeden Tag an diese Situation und bereuten es, dass sie beide gestört wurden.

Nun stolperte Harry durch das Loch, er war sehr nervös, da er ein kleines Geschenk für Hermine bei sich hatte. Es war etwas besonderes. Als er im Grimmauldplace vor ein paar Jahren ankam, bekam er gleichzeitig die Erbstücke seiner Eltern. Unter den vielen Einzelteilen war auch eine schöne Kette seiner Mutter. Sie war Golden und hatte als Anhänger einen kleinen verzierten Schlüssel. Ihm gefiel diese Kette so gut, dass er fand, das nur Hermine das Privileg dazu hat, diese Kette zu tragen.

Nach kurzem Suchen, fand er Hermine auf einem Sofa sitzend. Sie wirkte angeschlagen und traurig, oder unsicher. Deuten konnte Harry ihr Gesicht nicht wirklich. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihr die Kette vielleicht später schenken sollte, ließ den Gedanken dann aber wieder fallen. Er kannte sich ja, würde er sie ihr jetzt nicht geben, würde er dies auch ganz lassen. Entschlossen ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hermine, ich...", jedoch wurde er von ihr unterbrochen. „ Harry, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ron,... er hat mich eben verfolgt, er wollte unbedingt mit mir reden. Dann erfuhr ich, dass er seit längerer Zeit unter einem Liebesfluch stand. Lavender hat ihn verflucht... er konnte nichts für alledem. Das erste Mal hat er Gefühle gezeigt,.. ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

Die Kette würde er ihr jetzt also nicht geben. Harrys Herz verpasste ihm einen Stich, Hermine hatte also doch noch Gefühle für Ron. Sonst würde sie sich nicht solche Gedanken darum machen.


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo!

Es sind ein paar Jahre vergangen und ich habe noch einmal die Lust bekommen, diese Geschichte weiterzuführen. Wundert euch also nicht. ;-)

Kapitel 10

Nachdem Harry Hermine nachdenklich im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hatte, drehten sich seine Gedanken nur noch um dieses Thema. Daher zog er sich auf sein Zimmer zurück, setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog ein altes Tagebuch unter seinem Kissen hervor. Dieses Tagebuch hat er zu seinem 16. Geburtstag von Dumbledore geschenkt bekommen. Es war ein altes Erbstück seines Vaters. James Potter hatte zu seiner Jugend Tagebuch geschrieben da er Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Gefühle anderen gegenüber zu offenbaren. Diese Art gab ihm die Möglichkeit zu verbildlichen was er denkt, ohne dass andere erfahren was in ihm vorging. Harry suchte öfter Trost in den Schriften seines Vaters, da diese ihm auch öfter die Augen öffneten und ihm teilweise auch helften seine Probleme zu bewältigen. Denn, so wie der Zufall es auch will, machte James zu seiner Zeit die gleichen Dinge durch, wie sein Sohn auch. Zumindest was die Liebe anging.

_07.04.1977, Donnerstag_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_kannst du mir mal erklären was das soll? Zwischen Lily und mir lief es so so gut! Und was ist jetzt? Kaum bekommt sie einen Brief von ihrem Ex-Freund David bin ich wieder vergessen. Er hatte doch Schluss gemacht und ich durfte sie trösten. Und dann der Kuss. Ich dachte dies wäre der erste Schritt für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. So schnell werd' ich vergessen. Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr!_

_James_

_09.04.1977, Samstag_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ich habe jetzt ein bisschen nachgedacht. Und…. Ja was soll ich sagen. Ich LIEBE Lily. Sie ist das wunderbarste was mir in meinem bisherigen Leben begegnet ist. Ich will mit ihr zusammen sein, sie in den Arm nehmen, sie Küssen, sie Lieben und vor allem will ich für sie da sein. Aber, da ist jetzt wieder David. Heute Morgen hat sie wieder eine Eule von ihm bekommen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen der einen Brief so schnell aufgerissen hat und so gestrahlt hat. Das hat mir mein Herz gebrochen…Ja gut. Leider kann ich da nicht soviel dran ändern jetzt. Es ist wie es ist, hat mein Vater immer gesagt. Meine einzige Möglichkeit wird sein, um sie zu kämpfen. Ich werd' ihr David nicht schlecht reden, ich werd' immer für sie da sein wenn sie mich braucht. Und irgendwann… irgendwann wird sie schon merken was für sie das richtige ist. Das weiß ich. Ich spüre es. _

_James_

_10.04.1977_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_Lily kam eben zu mir. Sie vermisst David hat sie mir gesagt… merkt sie nicht wie sehr mich das verletzt?_

_James_

Harry wusste genau, wie es seinem Vater ging. Seine Eltern hatten es zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung auch nicht leicht. Der Ex- Freund hatte laut den Tagebüchern Lily geschlagen wenn ihm was nicht passte. Für Kleinigkeiten erhebte der Koleriker seine Hand, so dass Harrys Mutter öfter Schwierigkeiten hatte ihre blauen Flecken wegzuzaubern. Sie blieben einfach, genau wie der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen.

James beschrieb in seinen Büchern mehrere Geschichten. Harry konnte nicht fassen, was seine Mutter alles erlebt hatte. Und konnte vor allen Dingen nicht fassen, wieso sie zu dem Kerl zurückging. Wieso sie noch Gefühle für diesen David hatte. Genau das gleiche fragte er sich bei Hermine. Warum machte sie sich just in diesem Moment Gedanken über Ron. Er hatte sie betrogen. In seiner Vergangenheit hatte Harry gelernt, dass über die stärksten Gefühle keine Zauberei kommt. Schließlich hatten die Gefühle seiner Mutter ihm das Leben gerettet. Wenn Ron solche Gefühle für Hermine hat, so wie er es sagt, dann hätte er sie niemals betrogen. Aber wie sollte man dies jemandem klar machen?

Gerade als Harry den nächsten Abschnitt des Tagebuchs lesen wollte, hörte er, wie die Tür zum Schlafsaal geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Daher verstaute er das Buch direkt wieder unter seinem Kissen und blickte dann einem hochroten Ron in die Augen.

„ Was machst du denn hier oben?" Fragte Ron ihn. „ Ach, weißt du. Ich hab gerade mal ein bisschen nachgedacht, nichts Besonderes. Alles okay bei dir?" Harry fragte nicht umsonst, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Vielleicht verrät Ron ihm ja, was wirklich hinter der ganzen Hermine/ Lavender Sache steckte. „ Ja, alles spitze. Es ist gut möglich dass zwischen Hermine und mir wieder alles gut wird! Hab sie überzeugen können, dass alles nur Zauberei war." Trotz dieser für Ron eigentlich positiven Antwort, schien er jedoch nicht sonderlich begeistert. Oder wünschte sich Harry das nur? Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, dass jetzt einfach alles wieder gut sein sollte. „ Oh, ja? Wie kommt das?" fragte Harry in einem scheinheiligen Ton. Ron sollte schließlich nicht wissen, dass er schon davon gehört hat. „ Ja weißt du,..Snape meinte wohl ich würde unter einem Zauber stehen. Lavender hat mich mithilfe eines Liebesspruches auf ihre Seite gezogen. Und ja, ich kann also nichts dafür." Ronald Weasley strahlte seinen Freund an, schnappte sich seinen Umhang sowie seine Mütze und seinen Schal und ging wieder in Richtung Tür. „ So, ich muss. Bin noch verabredet. Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen." Und schon war Ron verschwunden.

Professor Snape hatte also herausgefunden, dass Ron unter einem Zauber stand. Hätte Harry einen guten Kontakt zu ihm, hätte er nachgehakt. Aber die beiden hatten keine gute Vergangenheit, nur ist dies eine andere Geschichte. Gerade als Harry sein Tagebuch wieder unter seinem Kopfkissen hervorholen wollte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Geschichte hatte eine kleine Lücke. Und vielleicht hatte Harry doch recht und die Geschichte von dem Zauber war eine Lüge. Hatte Hermine ihm nicht erzählt, dass Slughorn den Zauber enttarnt hatte? Was war denn nun richtig?

Jedoch beschloss Harry dieser Sache erst später nachzugehen. Vorher wollte er doch noch einmal nachlesen, wie es bei seinen Eltern weitergegangen ist.

_16.04.1977, Dienstag_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_jetzt ist es passiert. So wie ich es mir vorher schon gedacht hab… der Typ hat Lily schon wieder verletzt. Die beiden haben sich wohl gestern Abend heimlich in Hogsmeade getroffen. Durch Zufall hab ich die beiden in einer Zwischenstraße entdeckt. Wie er auf sie eingeschrieen und geschlagen hat. Und dies NUR, weil sie ihm widersprochen hat. Ich glaub das nicht! Bin dann direkt auf die beiden zugegangen und hab ihn von ihr weggezogen. Wenn er ihr nochmal zu nah kommt, kann er ein blaues Wunder erleben. Das hab ich ihm gesagt. Und ich hab ihm dann noch auf Muggelart gezeigt, was eine Harke ist! David war am Ende ganz klein mit Hut. Zum Glück habe ich die beiden rechtzeitig entdeckt, so konnte ich zum Glück noch verhindern, dass Lily irgendwelchen größeren Verletzungen erleidet. Ich habe sie dann zurück zum Schloss gebracht und sie dann ins Bett gebracht. Heute habe ich sie noch nicht gesehen. Naja, wir haben ja auch erst 4.00 Uhr morgens. Aber ich kann einfach nicht schlafen. Zu viele Gedanken die ich mir mache! Mal sehen wie es ihr später geht. Ich werd' aufjedenfall für sie da sein!_

_James_

_16.04.1977_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ich weiß, die letzte Zeit war einfach hart. Aber mit guten Freundschaften kriegt man diese Zeit auch gut überwunden. Und einen besten Freund habe ich gefunden! Dieser ist mir das wichtigste. Diesen möchte ich nie mehr verlieren. Denn,… ich habe mich in diesen Freund verliebt. Durch die zuvorkommende Art. Der Tatsache dass ich immer zu ihm gehen kann in guten und auch in schlechten Tagen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich in letzter Zeit so viele verschiedene Gefühle in mir hatte. Ich wusste nicht für wen ich mich entscheiden soll. Habe die Entscheidung dann letztendlich für den falschen getroffen. James, ich weiß dass dies dein Eigentum ist. Ich weiß auch, dass man fremde Tagebücher nicht liest und dass man vor allem nicht in diese schreibt. Aber ich habe dies als einzige Möglichkeit gesehen um dir zu sagen was ich denke. Dein Freund Michael hat mir dein Tagebuch anvertraut, nachdem er bemerkt hat wie es dir momentan geht. Er hat mich gebeten die letzten paar Einträge zu lesen. Ich denke, hätte meine beste Freundin dies mit meinem Tagebuch gemacht, wär sie meine beste Freundin gewesen. Aber du solltest wissen, er hat dies nur gemacht um dir einen Gefallen zu tun. Und… ich hätte es ja auch nicht lesen müssen. Wenn du sauer bist, also bitte nur auf mich. Michael will nur das Beste. _

_Ich möchte trotzdem, dass du weißt das ich dich Liebe. Ich liebe dich schon länger, habe aber nie den Mut gefasst. Vor allem aber auch nicht den Mut von David wegzukommen. Aber durch dich habe ich dies geschafft. DU bist der tollste, liebevollste, süßeste Kerl der mir seit langer Zeit begegnet ist._

_In Liebe,_

_deine Lily_


End file.
